


My King

by revengeworld



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2019-09-17 12:24:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 32,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengeworld/pseuds/revengeworld
Summary: Originally posted on my Tumblr on  May 5th, 2018





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr on May 5th, 2018

Music was echoing through the enormous throne room as well as the chattering of at least a thousand of people.

Kylo, annoyed with all this useless and boring feast, leaned his head into his hand to stroke over his forehead.

Since the First Order had taken over the Galaxy and the Resistance was destroyed, Hux had decided it was the best to settle down on a large planet and start an Empire from there and rule over it.

Kylo hadn´t had anything against his, but now that he was treated like some kind of unofficial king it got more then on his nerves.

It felt like everyone was staring at him and he quickly adjusted his posture.

“How long is this hell gonna last?” he spat to Hux who was standing to his right, Kylo not allowing him to have a seat, since he was the one who brought this annoying party on to them, to celebrate the conquest of the First Order.

“Oh don´t make such a face, Ren. This is all just for you.” hearing a low growl from Kylo, Hux folded his hands behind his back. “But if you insist…”

Waving to the three previous rulers of this planet, they quickly stood up and bowed in front of Kylo.

“For the new Ruler of the Galaxy, this is our thanks and tribute to you, that you will make our humble planet into the center of the new Galaxy.”

Kylo tried not to roll his eyes at them, but couldn´t contain an annoyed sighed, which made them quickly bow again and one to snap their fingers.

A disgusting little man stepped forward, in his hands an iron chain. When he looked beside him and saw that whatever should have followed him wasn´t there, he strongly pulled on the chain and a woman was falling onto her knees in front of the steps towards the throne.

When she looked up at Kylo through the strains of hair that had fallen into her face, he felt electricity running through his veins.

“What is this?” he hissed towards Hux, not taking his eyes from her.

“It is tradition to present the new unmarried ruler the most desired and beautyfull woman of the planet.” his General explained and Kylos hands tightened into fists.

Looking at the Iron rings around her neck and wrist, which were connected through gold painted chains to hide the fact that she was actually a slave.

When she was pulled up onto her feet again he took a closer look, a big amount of cheap jewellery was hanging around her and the outfit she was wearing didn´t leave much for imagination.

The crowd suddenly gave her more space, leaving her to be the only one in the center, before the music started to play again and she started her enticing song. Every small tone she could produce with her voice, seemed to put the crowd in some kind of trance. Her fake smile, hiding the fact that she would rather strangle every male being that was looking at her in wrong manners with her chains. which she perfectly implemented in her song, letting them rattle to the music in a perfect rhythm.

But it wasn´t her singing that was pulling Kylo in, even though he must admit that her voice was fascinating. No, it was her fierce look and the fire in her eyes that was the most intriguing towards him.

Leaning back in his throne, Kylo let his head rest against his hand while running a gloved finger his plum lips, hiding the small smirk that was forming on them, while his eyes never left her.

Slowly walking up the stairs, she gave the Supreme Leader the most sensual gazes while stalking nearer and nearer to his throne with every step.

When she arrived at the last step and could see her new Master up close, her breath suddenly hitched while she felt a force of energy rush through her body, when their Eyes met.

Misinterpreting the look the new ruler was giving her and the fact that she just stopped singing, made her old master furious. Pulling on her chain, he made her fall down the steps she just had climbed.

Caught by surprise the guests were gasping shocked and even Kylo sat up in his throne again, seeing that the man that was holding her chain was grabbing to his whip.

Before Kylo could stop it, she already winced under the pain the first hit on her back was inflicting.

Furious, she grabbed the chain and pulled on it, getting it free from her Masters hand, who didn´t expect any resistance from her.

With one lucky throw the chain was wrapping around his neck and she was pulling it tighter and tighter.

“ENOUGH!” Kylos deep voice was booming through the throne room and with heavy steps he was slowly coming down the stairs, his cape waving behind him in an intimidating manner, two Knights of Ren following him as escort.

Everyone in the room was quiet, to afraid to even move a muscle.

She looked up at her new master, who would probably order her execution now. “I said enough.” he repeated, more quietly when he was standing in front of her and she slowly let the chain glide through her fingers, before it fell to the ground. Sadly her old Master was still breathing.

Holding a fist in front of her chest, she was waiting to hear his command to kill her, but when he opened his tight fist, the Iron cuffs around her Neck and wrist opened and joined the rest of her chains on the ground.

Surprised she looked up in his brown eyes, before falling onto his gloved outstretched hand.

“Come.”

Letting her gaze quickly run around the room, she was seeing the guard from this kingdom draw there weapons and defeated she was laying her small hand in his.

Guiding her up the steps again, he was pulling her around the throne, before leaving this feast behind them. Their steps were echoing through the empty halls of the palace, while her mind was occupied with the possible scenarios that might happen if they would be at the destination he wanted them to be.

Would he beat her now? Or lock her away without food for weeks? Which made her even more surprised when he opened the wide doors to his chambers.

The first room was some kind of work space, a big desk was in the middle with a wide seat. Behind it were long red, satin curtains which were separating the first room and the bed room where the biggest bed she had ever seen was standing.

Looking over her shoulder, she saw the Supreme Leader discuss something with his Knights, before closing the door behind him.

When he stepped in front of her, she places her hands on his surprisingly muscular chest and let them run up to his shoulders with the most loving smile.

“How do you want me to serve you?” she breathed through her parted lips and soon bit on her lower, while looking up into his eyes.

“What is your name?” Kylo asked, unbothered from her behaviour.

“You can call me whatever you want…” she chuckled lovely and loosened the buckles of his cape that soon fell to the ground before placing her hands onto his waist, to pull him towards the bed.

“I want your name.” he repeated.

Standing up onto the tip of her toes, she let her fingers run through his hair so he could reach his ear, were let her lips brush gently over it.

“It´s Y/N. Would you like to moan it?” gliding her tounge over her lips, Y/N loosened the belt around his waist.

Suddenly he grabbed her wrists to stop her to go any further. With a small pout, she seated herself onto the bed, falling back into the soft cushions before arching her back lightly with deep breaths, letting a sweet moan escape her lips while she was stroking up her thighs.

Kylo knew exactly what she was trying to do, saving her life while selling her body to him. He almost chuckled, since she wasn´t in danger at all and if he was honest with himself, he had enjoyed her attention but he wasn´t someone who would just take advantage of that.

“Stop acting. You are not in danger.” he spoke up.

Taking a deep breath, the sensual pose she was trying to hold, broke down and she sat up again.

“I´m not?” Y/N asked, suspicious if these was some kind of trick, maybe a type of power play.

“You would already be dead otherwise.” Kylo mumbled while loosening his collar until a knock on the door announced the arrival of the doctor he had ordered.

“Take a look at her back.” Kylo ordered to the first person that entered the room, before two maids followed.

Sitting down at his desk, the curtains were closed and he soon heard a scream from Y/n while he was calmly sipping his coffee.

After a while the doctor left again with just a nod, the two maids following with the measurements they just had taken from her and her old costume.

“Are you dressed?”

“With what?!” she hissed angrily but grabbed one of the blankets to cover her now naked body.

“I am now.” she sighed and her eyes pierced through him when he entered through the curtains. Walking over to a dresser he threw a large black sweatshirts and shorts her way.

“You can wear these until your new clothes are finished. I won´t allow you walking around like a …” he bit his lip, not wanting to offend her.

“Whore?” she asked knowingly, while turning her back to him, letting the blanket fall to the ground before pulling his clothes over her body. “You know these clothes weren´t my choice either.”

The sleeves were far to long for her and the hem of the shirt was just ending under her thighs.

She started to get nervous, this was certainly not the way she was used to and his somewhat nice attitude was just irritating her even more.

“If you want to, you can leave. I will not keep you here against your will.” Kylo suddenly raised his voice while he looked through a bunch of papers on his desk.

“I won´t leave.” she said shortly, slowly making her way over to him.

Tilting his head slightly at this answer she rolled her eyes. “Disobeying ends in death. I am bound to you. Everything you want me to do I do, but I´m not allowed to leave. I must stay at your side, always.”

Leaning onto the Arm rest on his chair she chuckled lightly at his confused look.

“You don´t know much of our traditions do you, my King.” watching him roll his one shoulder, she quickly stood up to walk behind him, letting her hands run over his shoulders and squeezed them tightly.

Letting out a relaxed huff, he let her massage his back.

“I won´t force you to do anything, just so you know.” leaning his head back into his neck he looked into her eyes.

“As you wish, my King.” she bowed mockingly and returned to the bed.

“Thats not my title.” looking after her, Y/N shrugged with her shoulders before climbing onto the wide bed. “Whatever you say, my King.” she sighed innocent and he let it slip. She was a stubborn girl, but he actually didn´t dislike that about her.

“If you need anything, let the servants know. I can´t be bothered wi…” lifting his gaze from the papers in his hand he noticed that she had already fallen asleep.

 

The next morning both of them were woken up abruptly from the servants that were rushing into the room.

Kylo, who was used to a small amount of sleep, just let them dress him while he was standing there with outstretched arms not speaking a word. Behind him Y/N tried to get them away from her.

“Just endure.” he growled slightly annoyed and she shot him a glare before the handmaidens helped her into her new dress.

They lead her to a chair, before combing through her hair, another maid using the time to put make up on her.

Kylo, already finished, sat down on the other side and watched her amused while she tried to conceal her anger.

When they were left alone again, he slowly stalked around her and she felt like he was readying himself to catch his prey.

Looking her up and down, he was actually quiet pleased with her appearance, he had ordered the tailor to make her dresses more modest what suited her much more then the skin showing cheap clothing his old Master had her wear. No unreasonable amount of jewellery just a simple golden necklace fitting to the golden embroidery in her dress.

Y/Ns hair was curled and put up into a loose hairdo, stroking one of the loose hair strains behind her ear a small knock on the door interrupted them.

It was Hux.

“The Conference is about to start.”

Holding out his hand, Y/N took it so that he could lead her, even though it wasn´t necessary since Hux was walking in front of them anyway.

Of course they wouldn´t be a chair for her as well, these old man were so intimidated by a woman who was treated equally that they made sure she, a slave wouldn´t get the same comfort as them.

Kylo, who wanted to speak up about this unfairness, got held back by her. She would made do.

It was a boring conversation, Kylo was mostly quiet while this grumpy ginger couldn´t possibly shut up and soon she noticed the hungry eyes that he was giving her.

With a quiet scoff she let herself sink onto the armrest of Kylos chair. Caught up in his thoughts, he laid his arm around her waist and she soon let herself glide onto his lap.

Placing soft kisses along his jaw, Y/N soon had Kylos attention, making her chuckle with a lovely smile.

He knew exactly that it was an act of her again and soon he noticed for whom it was meant for, when he saw the gingers look. Hux had probably hoped that he wouldn´t accept Y/N as a gift and given her to him.

“Not now.” he whispered with a low tone, which made her bit her lip.

That could get more interesting then he had thought and he loved to mess with his General.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr on Sep 21st, 2018

Kylo had his eyes closed, the sound of the blade running over his throat was the only thing hear able in this room. Opening his eyes again, Y/Ns concentrated face was right in front of him. She had a tight grip around his jaw with one hand, while the other one swung the knife.

“I didn´t expected you to be so brave my king. Letting me so close with a knife against your throat…” she chuckled lightly, while cleaning the foam of the blade in a bowl of water.

“Because I know you can´t be bought by money from people who want my death.” he replied calmly.

“Is that so?” she asked curious with a fake surprised tone in her face.

“I know it is.” with the lightest smirk, Kylo gently brushed over her side and she started to chuckle again.

“Stop! Otherwise I´m really gonna cut you.” finishing the last strokes, she soon cleaned his face with a wet cloth.

“All done, my King.” kissing along his now freshly shaven jaw, she picked up a mirror to show him her clean work.

Looking at himself in the mirror he let one of his hand brush over his now smooth skin. Y/N had done an excellent job, no cuts or forgotten hairs.

“Good Girl…” he knew how much she loved to be praised by him, when her eyes started to lighten up every time he called her that.

Now that she was finished and the maids were cleaning up the instruments and took everything with them, he had expected that Y/N would already hop from his lap, but instead she had laid her head on his shoulder while she pressed her body against his chest.

Since Hux wasn´t present, Kylo knew it wasn´t an act of her and just staid quiet while reaching for his pad to start with his work for the day.

“Is something on your mind?” he asked after a while.

“No, just being grateful.” Y/N mumbled, her eyes closed. And she didn´t mean the nice clothes or the warm bed, neither the delicious food she was allowed to eat. Y/N was grateful for him, but she coudln´t possibly admit to him that for her, his arms felt like the safest place.

He was the only one that stood between her and a horrible life. She wasn´t allowed to leave his side anyway, then why not stay as close as possible.

Kylo didn´t mind when she was so near to him, he actually came to start enjoying her presence and attention over the past weeks.

Something he had craved over all those years under Snokes influence. At the beginning he was sceptical, seeing all of this just as an act, but when the two of them slightly warmed up to each other he could see what a kind person Y/N and even he himself could be. At least towards her.

The kind of things she had to endure in her days as a slave reminded him often of the dark times from his training.

Caught up in his thoughts, Kylo laid his big hand carefully on her head, after he had pulled his cape over her.

It was supposed to be a quiet day, but at some point Kylo let out an annoyed sighed.

“Is Hux coming?” Y/N asked knowingly and opened her eyes again.

“I can feel his negative energy coming down the hallway.” Kylo mumbled annoyed and laid the pad back ion his desk before brushing over his eyes while Y/N slowly slid from his lap.

Hearing the click from the lock on the door, he looked up again at Y/N who was quietly humming while she danced to their bedroom.

Soon Kylo heard the loud thud against the door when Hux slammed right into it, since normally it wasn´t locked.

The loud curses from outside, brought a smirk on Kylos lips until he slowly followed her, ignoring the Generals knock at the door.

“What are you doing?” he asked while she rummaged through her bit of the closet.

“I´m going to take a nice relaxing bath , my King. If you care to join me …” she grinned and vanished into the bathroom.

He huffed and slightly ruffled through his hair. It wasn´t like he didn´t want to, or embarrassed of his body even though it was covered in scars from the war. He feared that he might scare the only person away that showed him sincere kindness.

Still hearing the loud knocks at the door, Kylo grabbed fresh clothing and followed Y/N into the bathroom.

She was already laying in the big tub, her head leaned back and her eyes closed, around her body a white towel.

With a smirk he shook his head. What did he even expect? Letting his clothes drop to the ground, he himself took a towel as well to wrap it loosely around his hip, before joining her in the hot water.

“God he should just perish…” Y/N groaned when she still could hear Hux knocks on the door.

“So sassy today.”Kylo mumbled while laying his arms on the edge of the tub.

“And you like it…” she purred with a victorious smile.

Scoffing, Kylo rolled his eyes before closing them. The water burned on his scars, but he liked it that way, then it relaxed his muscles, especially after a hard training.

He could feel small waves against his skin, when Y/N started to move. Letting her fingers run over the large scare on his side, she carefully sat down in front of him.

“Are these all from the war?” she asked, genuinely curious.

“Most of them. Are you scared?” grabbing her hand, Y/N used her other one to trace the scare from his shoulder to his face.

“No, it just shows that you survived it all, making you the strongest man in the galaxy.” she whispered her eyes fixated on all the small cuts on his torso.

Opening his eyes, Kylo was fixated on her gorgeous face. No wonder she was called the most beautiful and desired woman of this planet.

Brushing his hand through her hair, she slowly looked up at him. He would be lying if he would say she wasn´t tempting and he could have her. He just needed to say it. But he couldn´t do it, especially to her who had lived through so much already.

“Is something, my King?” suddenly she leaned closer towards him and he immediately tensed up.

“Do you dislike something in my face?”

“No, nothing.” he spoke truthfully, not quite sure where he should put his hands at the moment.

“Good…” brushing over his shoulder she grabbed a small bowl behind him, so she could start to soak his hair with the warm water.

“Y/N you don´t have to do this. A Maid can do it …”

“But I want to do it. Aren´t I allowed to spoil my King?” she asked with the sweetest smile, before she started to gently massage the shampoo into his thick black locks.

“Fine…” he mumbled, already closing his eyes again in relaxation. Brushing his hair back, she inspected his face closely. Her new Master was really handsome and again she was reminded how much luck she had. She could have been sold to an old greaser who only wanted her body and here she was, serving the most feared man in the galaxy, who was somewhat kind and gentle and didn´t just want to use her like an object.

“What would you like to do?” he suddenly asked when she was about to wash the shampoo out of his hair.

“What?” letting the water run over his hair, Y/N gently brushed the rest of the bubbles out before she slightly tilted her head in confusion at his question.

Looking at her questioning face he sighed a bit.

“What is something that you always wanted?” he asked again now more clear, laying a hand on her waist.

Kylo could tell that he had caught her by surprise just by looking at her concentrated face.

While he was waiting for her answer, he took the bowl of her hand and started to wet the rest of her hair that was still dry.

Trying to shampoo her hair as well, Kylo actually ended up just playing with her hair while he was watching her face.

“Reading.” Y/N suddenly answered and looked kind of scared up to him. No, it was more embarrassment then fear.

“I would love to learn how to read…” her voice was so quiet when she spoke her request and Kylo lightly patted her hair.

“Then I will make it happen.” he promised and for the first time Kylo saw the most genuine and beautiful smile from her.

“Idiot, don´t be so nice otherwise I will think you actually enjoy my presence.” she chuckled, before Kylo quite roughly started to massage the shampoo into her scalp.

 

After a while, Kylo climbed out of the cold getting water and held his hand out for Y/N.

“I need to get back to work.” he answered when he saw her disappointed look.

“Why? Shouldn´t your weasel take care for that kind of things? You are the Leader. You should lead and not do his work.” when they were dressed again, Y/N followed him back to his work desk and stood behind him, while combing through his damp hair, before drying it with another towel.

“I don´t trust him with that.” he mumbled, leaning back in his chair.

“But he is not the one who makes the calls, everything needs to be approved by you, my King. Otherwise the Council won´t accept it. You deserve to rest.” she whispered in his ear, leaning against his table shei looked at his now dry hair.

“You´re right.” Kylo suddenly answered and grabbed her by her waist, before throwing her over his shoulder.

With a surprised scream, she quickly held onto the back of his shirt, before he tossed her onto the bed.

“Geez if you wanted me on the bed so desperately you could have said something, I could´ve worn my nice underwear for you…” she pouted slightly and held out her arms while he was climbing onto the soft mattress.

Kylo only rolled his eyes and rested his head onto her shoulder.

“I´m not just wanting your body…” he mumbled.

“But you do want it. And it is all yours…” letting her fingers run through his hairs, she breathlessly whispered into his ear.

“If you are just horny why don´t you just say so.” pushing himself of the mattress again, he looked down at her mischievous grin.

“Why don´t you find out?” grabbing his hand gently with one hand she led it onto her thigh while she was pulling up her skirt.

Kylo swallowed hard and his body tensed up. This was an unexpected turn he hadn´t predicted before.

Was she being serious? Or was this just an act again? He was so confused.

The further she pulled his hand, the more nervous he became, his face getting hotter by the second.

“Is something the matter, my King?” Y/N asked sweetly while gently laying one hand onto the side of his face.

Pulling his hand away, he shook his head.

“It´s nothing.”

“Really? Or is it because you are inexperienced?” she suddenly whispered in his ear and he flinched away, his cheeks red from the heat that was rising up in his face.

“Enough.” Kylo hissed and turned away. He could feel her arms wrap around his torso while she laid her head against his shoulder.

“Don´t worry. I can teach you everything …” she tried to reassure him to ease his mind. Yes she was trying to tease him a bit, but just to get him out of his paranoid shell.

“Stop!” making himself loose, he left the bed and took a few steps back.

With a small sighed, Y/N looked after him.

“There is no need to be embarrassed about it. Soon you will be able to have every woman in this kingdom if you wanted.”

Rage was rising up in his chest, the embarrassment and that Y/N didn´t understood that he wasn´t a man who would just want to sleep around. Disappointed that it seemed just like a job for her to sleep with him. But that was it wasn´t it? She was supposed to please him, do everything she could so that he would be in a good mood. But that was not what he wanted. He thought they were closer now, maybe even somewhat of friends. Seemed like he misunderstood her kind gestures.

“I said ENOUGH!” like a reflex his hand flicked and Y/N flew back against the wall before she clawed at her neck, an invisible hand tightly wrapped around her throat.

Shocked she looked at Kylo whose mind was clouded in rage until their eyes met again.

Quickly he sunk his hand, and Y/ fell back onto the bed, her hand resting on her hurting neck, coughing for air.

“Y/N …” when he tried to step closer, her head snapped up and she immediately jumped from the bed, accidentally throwing the lamp and other things from the night stand before she pressed her back against the cold wall.

Seeing the fear in her eyes it hurt him. She was terrified of him, just like everybody else, he would be just a monster for her.

Kylo didn´t even notice that the Knights of Ren busted through the door until they were pointing their weapons right at Y/N.

Looking at all the different Knights, her fate seemed to be chosen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr on Oct 12th, 2018

As soon as the Knights had felt Kylos outburst through the force, they were on their way to his room and when they saw Y/N as the only other person in this room it was the typical reaction to point their weapon at her because she could be a possible threat.

Suddenly their Leader stood in front of them, his arms up so they would lower their weapons.

“Bring her to a Doctor, quick!” was the first order he shouted and he threw a remorseful look over his shoulder.

But she just averted her eyes and let Indo, one of the Knights, help her out of the room.

Hux, who was standing in the doorway, looked down at Y/N while she walked by before he looked at Kylo with a pleased smile.

“I see, you even break your precious toy.” Hux said mockingly and stepped into the room.

“One more word from you and you will not leave this room alive!” with one threatening look from Kylo, Hux stopped and his brows furrowed before he scoffed.

“You´re getting soft on her, aren´t you Ren.” in one second Hux was flying through the open window right into the pool in the garden area.

Kylo let himself fall back into his chair before he looked down at his hands. He was shaking.

This whole night he was walking up and down the bedroom, while a few maids cleaned up the chaos. They were sure to keep quite and not anger him in anyway. He knew they were scared of him, now more then ever, they probably thought that if he would even hurt Y/N that he would have no problem in hurting them.

But it wasn´t his intention! He never meant to hurt her in anyway, but he still couldn´t control his anger and rage.

Should he go after her? She probably didn´t want to seem him after what happened. But he should apologize, right? Would she even accept his apology? What if she would avoid him now? It would be pure torture for him if she would be so close around him but would not talk to him or show him her usual affection.

Just what should he do? For the first time in a long time, he was scared to loose someone again.

The last time he felt like this was when he was informed about his mothers death. And he needed to admit that Hux was right, Kylo had gone soft on Y/N, but how could he not.

Looking out the window the sun was already coming up. Just what was he supposed to do?

 

“How are you feeling?” Indo asked after helping her onto the bed in the infirmary.

Y/N only shrugged her shoulders while the doctor rushed over to her. Her throat was still hurting it was if his hands were still wrapped around her neck and she wasn´t able to lay down properly because of her injured back.

And it would be a bad thing to complain about Kylo to one of his Knights, who would just tell it to the Supreme Leader.

“Don´t you need to get back?” she just asked instead to change the subject.

“No, I´m staying. He wanted me to take you here and I will stay as long as you need to be treated.” the Knight answered and took of his mask.

She had expected a fearful looking old man, but instead a quite young man was looking back at her with a sympathetic smile.

“What exactly happened? If you don´t mind me asking, my Lady.” surprised she looked up at the Knight who accepted a glas of water from the maid.

“Lady? I´m no Lady.” Y/N scoffed with ridicule in her voice.

“Of course you are. You are the woman to the Supreme Leaders side, which automatically makes you his Lady.” Indo only shrugged with his shoulders, before leaning back in his chair.

“And believe me, then I should know. Our first priority is Kylo, then you, then everything else and at the End is the General right were he belongs.”

Y/N started to chuckle when she heard this Knight speak so bad about the Ginger.

“I just … misbehaved and got punished for it. I´m used to it…” she mumbled while the Doctor carefully opened the dress in the back.

“I don´t think it was punishment. He is just … very impulsive.”

“I noticed.” with a sighed, Y/N looked out the window were the sun was slowly rising.

“But I don´t hold it against him. I can be quite annoying.” she grinned mischievous and Indo started to laugh.

After she was thorough examined, she was supposed to rest, which wasn´t easy with all the thoughts that were flying through her head.

 

When Y/N returned in the evening, Kylo was already training with the Knights of Ren in the Gardens. Seating herself on one of the loungers in the shadow of the big oak tree nearby. Indo soon joined the group after he excused himself from Y/N and while she was watching them, her mind drifted of.

She didn´t give Kylo the fault on this, since she wasn´t the one who didn´t stop to tease him even though she clearly had struck a nerve. Her stubbornness often had gotten herself in trouble with her other Master, where her wounds would have been much more severe.

Caught up in her thoughts, she didn´t notice the General who had sat down next to her.

“I see you got patched up just fine.” he spoke in a low whisper not to get the attention from Kylo.

Flinching the slightest Y/N automatically slided a bit away from him.

“They took the utmost care of me.” she answered the ginger, while she stayed cautious.

She despised this man as much as she hated her old Master. Something was up with him and she didn´t like it.

“I see our Leader didn´t hold back with you.” she could feel Huxs gloved fingers run over the hurt area from her neck.

Immediately flinching away from his touch, Y/N shot him a furious look.

“I would appreciated it if you would keep your hands to yourself, General.”

Hux only scoffed at her comment.

“Don´t act like it bothers you. If it were for your own good you would let everyone have a taste from you.”

She only rolled her eyes at him. God he was so full of himself it almost made her puke. He was like every other sexist man on this planet.

“I don´t think your Leader would be so forgiving if he would hear your words.” turning herself away again she tried to watch the training.

Kylo was just blocking another hit from Hith, the best of the Knights, while his eyes wandered back to Y/N. Of course he had already noticed her presence since she had taken a seat but now this idiot of a General was trying to get closer to her. Especially in a time like this, after their fight, he wasn´t very fond of Huxs trys to woo her.

Since his eyes were only focused on her, he almost forgot his training and soon was pushed back by hits from his knights and stumbled into the pool himself.

In an instant Y/N stood on her feet and grabbed a towel from nearby before she rushed to the edge of the body of water, leaving the General behind without letting him finish his sentence.

When Kylo emerged from the water, the tip of his nose slightly bumped against Y/Ns who looked concerned at him.

“Are you alright?” she asked.

“Yeah. Are you?” his eyes lowered onto her neck, her skin still red and irritated from the force choke.

Nodding lightly, she looked back into his eyes before leaning closer, letting her lips rest against his forehead for a moment.

Laying his forearms onto the edge, Kylo pushed himself up to reach her lips with his, before he pulled her back under water with him.

Holding onto Kylos shoulder when they came up to get air again she looked surprised but soon started to chuckle.

“Geez Kylo …” she whispered, the first time she ever had spoken his name since she was presented to him.

“Uhm… Is the training over then?” one of the Knights leaned over them and Kylo rolled his eyes with a grin.

“Sure, hop on in I know you guys have been waiting for it the whole day.”

Soon the Knights were dive bombing into the refreshing water before trying to dunk each other.

It was weird to see these hardcore Knights playing like little kids in the water, Y/N thought to herself while she watched over them, before her eyes met Kylos again.

“I didn´t meant to hurt you…” it was just a small mumble, but his eyes seemed so remorseful.

“I know…” taking his hand she laid it onto her neck, as a sign that she was still trusting him. Kylo let his thumb run gently over her cheek, while she leaned closer to him to return the kiss from before, properly.

Y/N started gentle, to carefully ease him into the kiss before she slowly separated from him, her arms around his neck.

It was the first time they showed any signs of real affection outside of their room, besides the times they played their little games with Hux.

But this time, it was just because they wanted to and it felt better then they both wanted to admit at this moment.

Soon Y/N was engaged in the water plays of the Knights and Kylo was quite glad that she got accepted by them and they treated her like a normal human being.

He stayed at the side and watched over them, while feeling Huxs piercing look in his back.

 

As soon as the two of them were back in their room, Kylo sat quietly down in his chair making Y/N unsure if he wanted her to join him or if he wanted to be left alone.

Walking over to the closet again for what seemed like the 10th time today, she let her still wet dress fall to the floor and wanted to grab a nightgown until she felt Kylos cold hand on her back.

Right at her spine her skin was already bruised from the hard impact against the wall.

“I had worse…” Y/N only stated and pulled the satin gown over her head.

Helping Kylo out of the wet shirt that was clinging to his body, he suddenly grabbed her by her wrists while he sternly looked down at Y/Ns face.

Returning his gaze she smiled lightly.

“There is no need to worry, my King. I´m perfectly fine.” pushing him towards the bed, Y/N gently persuaded him to lie on his stomach.

“I will help you relax a bit. Your muscles are probably pretty tense after this training.” seating herself on his back, Y/N soon started to let her hands run over his tense muscle with the right amount of pressure and after a few moments Kylo actually started to relax.

“Why didn´t you block Hiths hit before? It would´ve been an easy task for the strongest man in the galaxy.” she asked while letting her thumbs run over his neck which made him sighed in relaxation.

“I got distracted…” he whispered and took one of her hands to place a kiss on her knuckles. Letting him hold her hand a little longer she started to smile.

“So you were staring again…” with a small chuckle, she pulled her hand away to continue her massage.

“Do you have anything against that?” he asked with a cocked brow.

“Not at all my King.” placing a kiss on his scalp she hummed quietly while rubbing her knuckles over his skin which made him grit his teeth.

She could feel the rumble of his groan vibrating from his back right into her fingertips. Y/N loved the noises he was making when she massaged over an especially tense part of his back and got curious how he would sound like during sex. Would he be loud? Or quite? Would he be rough or sweet with his partner?

“Were you serious before?” he suddenly asked between a hiss. While she pressed her thumbs along his neck again.

“Mhmm?” she hummed and stopped in her motion.

“Do you really want to … sleep with me?” Y/N couldn´t see his face under the black fluff of hair, but she was certain that it took a lot of courage for him to ask. Scared to be rejected.

Cuddling up against his now warm back, she slowly let her fingers run over his biceps.

“Of course. And I´m not saying that because of my… profession. You´re much more kinder then what I had expected and you treat me very well. I just thought I would return the favour, since you seemed so stressed the last few days. Besides you´re a very handsome men, a lot of woman here on court are gushing over you… hoping to be noticed by you… just waiting to be called to your bedroom at night …” kissing along his exposed ear, Kylo slightly flinched under the unexpected touch.

Hearing his annoyed huff, she quickly stopped and glided next to him on the mattress, to anger him a second time on this day was definitely not her intention.

Kylo of course knew that she was just trying to boost his ego a bit and even if it was true that the other maids thought of him like that, he didn´t care about them.

Pushing himself off the mattress, Kylo brushed his black hair back out of his face before he looked down on Y/N who was stretching herself with a small cute squeal.

With her eyes closed, she was taking a deep breath while her muscles relaxed again, until she could feel Kylos big hands on her hips.

As soon as she opened them, he had leaned his forehead against hers. She was surprised then she hadn´t even noticed that he had climbed over her.

“Teach me.” he suddenly spoke, his voice deep and rough and for a moment she didn´t know what he was implying but soon, when she saw his hungry eyes, a smile showed on her lips before she cupped his face gently with her hands.

“As you wish, my King.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr on Dec 1st, 2018

Pulling him into a soft kiss, Kylo laid his hands against Y/Ns side. He was so nervous and felt like his stomach was about to turn. What if he was going to hurt her or worse… if he would completely fail…

Y/N already noticed how hesitant and tense Kylo was and she tried to ease him more into a kiss while she was running her hands over his chest. His heart was beating fast against his ribcage and she could feel it against the palm of her hand.

Gently turning away her head, Kylo looked confused down at her, did he already screwed it up?

“How about I help you relax a little more?” she whispered while bringing him back in a sitting position.

“Just lean back and let me spoil you, my King.” pushing him back against the head of the bed so he could be in a sitting position while she let the straps from her nightgown fall over her shoulders.

Indistinctly he turned his head away when it dropped around Y/Ns waist and exposed her naked chest. With a small smile she looked at Kylo with his red cheeks and she could even see that his ears where slightly red.

At the moment he was just so adorable in her eyes. Of course she was nervous too, then something he didn´t know was that it would be her first time as well.

Grabbing Kylo under his chin, Y/N slowly turned his head back towards her so her King would look at her again.

He immediately swallowed hard. Needless to say he was overwhelmed with her beauty.

“It´s all yours, my King.” sitting down on his lap Y/N already placed his hands right under her breasts just to give him a little push in the right direction, but the last step he had to make himself.

“Y/N I …” he sighed between kisses and she chuckled lightly.

“Take your time, my sweet King. We have the whole night for us.” gently nibbling on his earlobe, Y/N could feel his fingers glider over her rips before cupping her soft breasts.

Going by instinct he squeezed them carefully and gently and as a reward heard the sweetest of moans fan against his ear.

Pulling her into a much more hungry kiss then before, Kylo slowly got braver and let his hands explore her warm body.

If they would have it his way, at this point Kylo would have her pinned right against the next wall and in his hazy lustful daze he didn´t even notice how she was slowly kissing down his chest, her hands occupied with his belt.

“Y/N what are you…” but before he could even finish his sentence she pulled down his pants and placed his full length in her wet, hot mouth.

Hearing his cursing to hide his little whimper and seeing how his fingers dug into the sheets, which gave her the affirmation that she was doing it to his liking.

Kylo let his fingers run through her hair, not sure if he should pull her away or just let her work her magic, he was feeling like he would lose his mind if he would let Y/N keep going.

Risking a small glance up at him she saw that he had his eyes shut tight while he bit his lip, not daring to let one sound come over them, his chest quickly rising and falling from his panting.

She sat back up with the most daring smile on her lips, but when Y/N saw the look in Kylos eyes she knew she was done for now.

“No wait…” trying to warn him, he had already forcefully grabbed her by the back of her neck before clashing his lips against hers, quickly turning his head away with a grimace.

“…you´re gonna taste yourself. Sorry…” she finished her sentence with a chuckle.

“Shouldn´t I better apologize then?” Kylo shook his head while wiping over his mouth before he joined her giggles.

“I don´t mind your taste…” she grinned while letting her fingersnails run along his groin.

Suddenly getting pulled back on his lap, Kylo let his lips graze teasingly over one of her nipples which made her scratch along his shoulders with a huff.

“Then how about you let me taste you, as payback…” he whispered against her skin and she could only look at him in surprise too focused on the trail his lips were taking. His eyes looking into hers with lust but also curiosity. And before she could even answer, Y/N was already thrown on her back, Kylo leaning over her.

Pulling the nightgown over her hips he soon threw it out of the bed and had Y/N now with flushed cheeks under him.

But when he slowly kissed down her stomach and let his tongue dip into her bellybutton which made her squirm, she grabbed his jaw and pulled him back up.

“You need to earn that…” Y/N whispered daring and with a cocked brow, he leaned down to kiss her again.

Letting one of her hand run through his hair the other slowly led Kylos up her thigh. And this time he didn´t pull away.

Breaking away from the kiss, Kylo pressed his forehead gently against hers while looking into her eyes he let her push his first finger between her wet folds.

Y/N held onto his shoulders while a shiver run through her whole body when she gasped for air.

“You okay?” stopping for a short moment, Kylo pressed a small kiss against her temple before she nodded.

He gave her another moment, before he took a second finger which made her hold onto him tightly while a small whimper left her lips.

Trying to be as gently as possible while getting tempted by this sweet voice and her half lidded lustful glances, Kylo soon had her panting and moaning loudly just like she had him in her clutches before.

With a smirk on his lips, he gave her a long kiss before he continued his kissing trail down her body, right to the point where Y/N had interrupted him.

As soon as he let his tongue glide over her warm sex, Y/N arched her back while tightly holding onto his black locks.

Closing her eyes, she completely gave in to Kylo who was driving her crazy, she could her body shiver and how she thought she would lose her mind if she let him continue.

“Please…” she mewled and Kylo glanced upwards and slowly stopped before he leaned over her again.

“I want you … please, my King…” it was only a whisper but he clearly heard her plead.

Laying his hand around her throat he growled lowly.

“My name. Moan it.” feeling his hand back between her thighs she threw her head back into her neck with a loud moan.

“Kylo please …” looking at him with the most loving look in her eyes, he gave her a chance to calm down for a moment before he pulled her up back on his lap.

For a while the two of them were engaged in a sensual kiss before Kylo leaned back with a mischievous smirk.

“Kylo …” Y/N immediately pouted, not wanting to stop.

“You have to earn it…” he repeated her words and she could slap herself for being such a tease earlier, now it came back to bite her.

Slowly letting herself sink down on his cock, both of them bit their lips while letting the electric feeling run through their bodys.

Grabbing his hands she let her fingers run between his, before she gently started to roll her hips against him. It started slow and much more sincere than before especially the closer they both came to their orgasm. The warm bodys pressed against each other, holding onto the other tightly. Y/N trying to hide her moans while she bit down into his shoulder, his arms tightly wrapped around her torso while he was moving his hips in her rhythm.

When they both had caught their breath and where more clear in their heads again the both started to chuckle.

Y/N was laying on Kylo who let his fingers run up and down her back.

“Congratulations, my King.” she whispered, placing soft kisses along his collarbone.

“To you too…” he sighed with a smile.

“So you noticed…”

“Of course I did.” caressing her cheek, she leaned into his touch before he pulled her into a kiss again.

“So why did you lie?” he had his eyes closed, Kylos lips lightly grazing against her skin.

“I didn’t, my King. I just knew how to play my part. You don’t think they would let us serve you unless we show the needed knowledge.”

“But then how could you still…” shushing him with a kiss, Y/N snuggled closer against his chest.  
“The older girls just told us what to expect and how to act.” she let her fingernails graze along his happy trail, which made Kylo slightly shiver.

Rolling over her, she started to chuckle already noticing his dark lustful eyes then this would just be the start of a very long night.


	5. Chapter 5

Opening his eyes to the first rays of sunshine of this days, Kylo slightly groaned before pulling the warm body next to him closer.

He could hear a tired huff from Y/N before her arms slowly wrapped tighter around his torso.

Gently running his fingers over her cheek, he watched Y/Ns sweet sleeping face until she let out an annoyed grumble.

“I don’t want to get up ….” she mumbled while pressing her face against his chest.

“Why not?” Kylo started to chuckle his fingers wandering through her soft hair.

“Because you broke me! I´m too exhausted to even move…” slowly crawling under the sheets, Kylo only shook his head with a small but proud smile.

Lifting the blanket, he leaned down to her before placing a long kiss onto her lips. Still exhausted, she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck to return his gentle kiss.

“If you don´t stop, you will stay here as well.” she chuckled into the kiss because she could already feel his big hands on her thighs.

“Ready for round two then?” kissing along her neck she sighed softly when he reached her collarbone.

“More like round seven… and I don’t think I would be able to survive it.” Y/N gently brushed through his thick black locks while he was continuing his kissing trail on her stomach.

“Then stay here and rest.” he mumbled against her skin before he looked up at her tired but gorgeous face.

“But I’m supposed to be with you at all times.”

“We’ll see about that.” leaving a last kiss on her forehead, Kylo slowly climbed out of their bed and entered the bathroom.

Looking after him Y/N bit her lip slightly before the lids of her eyes grew heavy again.

When Kylo returned from his shower, Y/N had already fallen in a deep slumber again, maybe he really did overdo it a little bit in their first night together.

Brushing a few strands of hair out of her face, he took a last look at her before he left to the first conference this morning.

He was the last one to enter the room, which was by now a normal thing, and seated himself at the head of the table like usual.

Since nobody started to talk, Kylo lifted his head and met the eyes of the concerned men in front of him.

“Is there a problem?” he asked after another moment of silence.

“We are just a bit surprised to see you alone, Supreme Leader.” one of them mumbled.

“If you are not satisfied with your present, we can get you a new one.” another joined the conversation.

Looking over to Hux, Kylo knew he had told them about the incident from yesterday.

“No, I´m very satisfied with her. Thank you. She is just very … exhausted.” he just couldn’t contain the little smirk on his lips when he thought about last night.

“Besides she can go wherever she wants whenever she wants with or without me. Do we understand each other?” he asked into the round, who only mumbled their agreements not daring to disobey him.

And Kylo was more than satisfied to have bought Y/N a little bit more freedom.

The next time Y/N opened her eyes, she was disturbed by knocks on the door. Slowly pushing herself up she pulled the blanket over her naked body with her hair sticking up in every direction.

“Yes?” she asked and 5 maids entered the room.

All of them greeted her with a smile, before one of them laid a few books on her nightstand while another two lead her to the bathroom.  
Looking over her shoulder to take another look at the books, Y/N had a small smile on her lips. So Kylo hadn’t forgotten his promise.

Without any protest she let the maids bath and pamper her, even though she normally was against it and did it herself. But this time her body was just to exhausted and she could thank her King for that.

And to her surprise instead of being distant to her, the maids actually tried to include her into their little talks and gossips.

She had expected that they would try to avoid her since she was in a similar position like them a few weeks ago and now they needed to serve her, but they were so kind and motivated that it warmed her heart.

It was refreshing to see that even they were not happy with the General around.

“He is such a lude man…” one of them sighed while brushing through Y/Ns hair with a comb.

“Is he getting handsy?” Y/N asked worried, since she knew that he had an attribute of just touching someone even though they clearly don’t want to.

“Sometimes…” another answered and Y/N rolled her eyes.

“Maybe I can do something about that….” she mumbled mostly to herself and the other woman smiled at her.

“That is nice of you, Lady Ren. But don´t be worried about us. We are glad to even have work here.” the oldest one answered while drying Y/Ns wet body.

Directing her to the vanity, where they started to take care of her hair and face before getting her dressed.

After they had finished their works, the Maids left her alone again and Y/N carefully took one of the books on her nightstand.

Even though she couldn´t understand a word yet, she was excited to learn especially since she would spend more time with Kylo.

It was weird to think that she was so comfortable in his presence, when she was presented to him she had expected an even more miserable life than with her old master from all the rumours she had heard about him. That he was a cold blooded murderer, violent and not afraid to hurt anyone who stood in his way. Letting her fingers run over her skin, she was still able to feel his hands and plum lips on her. Y/N had expected him to be rough and demanding, focusing only on his own pleasure even if it might hurt her. But she was completely wrong. Closing her eyes she remembered their first night together. How gentle he had touched her, how lovingly he had pressed his body against hers and how much he wanted to remember every little touch from her. How needy he had pushed his head against the palm of her hand when she caressed his cheek. His plum and soft lips that were always lingering on her skin.

Looking at one of the clocks in the bedroom she knew the conference would soon be over and Y/N quickly made her way through the corridors.

When she reached the conference room, the door already opened and she stopped in her steps, waiting patiently for Kylo to come out while she greeted the old mans from the council with a small bow.

“Y/N?” he asked surprised and she quickly run around Hux to get to Kylo who immediately pulled her into a longing kiss.

“Feeling better?” he asked when they reluctantly separated from each other.

“Yes, the maids were very nice to me.” she whispered against his lips before she kissed him again. Feeling his arm wrap around her waist he soon picked her up.

“I see that, you look even more beautiful than usual.” Kylo grinned while she held onto his shoulder. Instead of their room, he walked with her into the gardens to sit down on the loungers under the tree.

“I would like to talk to you about something.” both of them suddenly spoke up after a maid had brought drinks for them.

Surprised they looked at each other before they started to laugh.

Loosening his cape Kylo nodded to her that she could start first, while he took a sip from his cooled drink.

“Uhm … the maids told me of the Weasels behaviour towards them… I thought maybe you could do something about that…” Y/N knew she was in no position to demand things unless he allowed her too, but she could at least try.

“I can´t exactly control him or put him under surveillance, but I will see what I can do.” Kylo promised while laying an arm around her to pull her down with him, so they could lay on the lounger together.

Resting her head on his chest she started to smile.

“Is there anything else?” he mumbled his eyes closed while his fingers brushed up and down her back.

“Well… I know it’s not my place to ask this but do they get enough money? When we talked it was like they just had enough to support their families…” she whispered caught up in her thoughts.

“Then we double or triple it. We have enough money.” the Supreme Leader only yawned. He didn’t care about money and since he had achieved the power and might he always wanted and was the Leader of the Galaxy, it only bored him.

Suddenly Y/N showered his face in kisses.

“Thank you, my King.”

“It’s nothing…” looking up at her Kylo showed one of his rare genuine smiled, which she was the only one to have this privilege to see them.

“What was it that you wanted to talk about?”

“Oh of course. You are allowed to go wherever you want even without me. Nobody is allowed to tell you otherwise.” but suddenly when he said those words it dawned on him that she might leave him now and he wanted to slap himself for not thinking this through.

“Anywhere in the palace?” she asked completely overwhelmed with this information already. This was much more freedom then she was used to since she was a child.

“Anywhere at all, Y/N.” he stated with a sad smile, but seeing her so happy about it he couldn´t possibly ask her to stay with him.

“I can visit the city as well? That means I would be able to see how the other girls are doing!” excited she sat up Kylo watched her quietly. He was surprised that she didn´t demand her freedom, but maybe it was better this way.

“You really overdid yourself today.” she chuckled before wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly.

Laying his arm around her waist, he gently pressed his face in the crook of her neck.

They used his little bit of free time to lazily lay in the sun while Y/N showered him with her attention and affection. Little kisses here and there, brushing through his hair which like always put him into some sort of daze while his head rested on her lap.

Seeing one of the Knights, Gawad she believed it was, come closer she quickly laid a finger on her lips.

Since a while, Kylo had fallen asleep and she wanted to keep it that way.

Nodding with a grin the Knight slightly bowed before he directed the rest of the Knights to the part of the garden which they used as a training area.

Because of her request they quietly meditated while she took care of her sleeping King.

Kylo awoke to a loud tumult, his eyes snapped open to Y/N clapping and cheering and confused he quickly sat up before he saw his Knights in the middle of training.

“Sorry did I wake you? But Indo beat Niqe in a one on one battle!” she asked concerned, but couldn’t contain her excitement about her friends victory before she laid a hand against the side of Kylo’s face, which he slowly leaned into before pushing his forehead against hers.

“What happened?” he asked his voice rough.

“You fell asleep, my King. Everything is alright.” speaking with a calm voice, Kylo nodded and placed a small kiss on her lips before he stood up.

Starting to stretch, he soon joined the training while Y/N cheered him on.

While they were occupied with their training, Y/N allowed herself to explore the palace a bit. She was familiar with the throne room, their bedroom and the conference room and she only noticed now that Kylo pretty much avoided every human encounter by just switching between those three rooms.

Walking around the corridors she soon found herself in the kitchen where she was heartily greeted by the maids who were preparing the dinner.

Giving them the good news that Kylo would try to hold down Hux with his inappropriate behaviour. The good news with their higher wages she kept for herself for now. Kylo should have the honour to tell them himself.

Continuing her little adventure she soon found the black smith and barn where they kept the beautiful Fathiers.

Carefully stroking over their snouts they soon all came to her to demand pets. Enjoying her free time she soon had found her way to the library and she hoped she could spend a lot of time here as soon as she would be able to read.

Returning to the gardens, Kylo sat in one of the chairs while the Knights were cooling down in the pool again.

When Kylo reached his hand out to her, she quickly stepped closer to him to take it.

“How was your little tour?” he asked calmly while brushing over his sweaty face with a towel.

“It was lovely.” taking the towel from him she started to dry his upper body.

“How was your training, my King. This time I at least didn’t distract you.” she grinned before he just kissed her. Y/N could tell from his eagerness that he rather would spend the rest of this evening in their room instead of welcoming a few villagers to listen to their pleads.

“You know we still have a little bit of time before you need to go…” she mumbled into the kiss and his eyes immediately stared at her with a dangerous glim of hunger.

With one swift motion, Kylo had picked her up and was already carrying her back to their room while he not even stopped to kiss her.

In the end they didn’t even make it to the bed, then as soon as they entered the room Kylo just shoved everything that was on his desk to the side before he placed Y/N on it.

While Y/N pulled up the skirt from her dress, Kylo fiddled with his belt, he didn’t even bother with her underwear and just pulled it aside.

Grabbing her by her waist, Kylo gently thrusted into her while she pulled him towards her, knowing that she was extremely impatient and was just holding back.

Lightly biting his plum lip, she grinded her hips against his.

“It’s okay, you can be rougher …” she was already panting and as soon as he had heard her words, Kylo slowly let loose.

With loud moans, Y/N quickly laid her hands over her head to hold onto the table which was shaking under Kylos powerful thrusts.

Arching her back she could already feel her orgasm approaching and she felt like she was going crazy. With half lidded eyes, she looked up to Kylo who completely succumbed to his lust. His sinful moans and growls leaving his parted lips.

“Ky… Kylo ….” she whimpered, her nails scratching down his back while she came. Letting out a faint cry he soon followed her.

Laying his head against her shoulder, both of them were panting messes until they heard a knock on the door and they only could start to chuckle.

“Supreme Leader, the villagers are waiting.” one of the Maids called through the door.

“I will be there soon.” he answered and brushed his hair from his sweat covered face.

“You should cool down first. Your cheeks are bright red.” Y/N advised with an exhausted smile and he quickly vanished into the bathroom while Y/N carefully jumped from the desk, her legs quite wobbly.

Laying new clothes onto the bed, Kylo soon rushed back into the bedroom and threw the stuff she had picked for him over.

“I’ll see you later.” he mumbled against her lips, before he left.

Laughing to herself, Y/N shook her head while she bit her lip, before she took a long relaxing bath.


	6. Chapter 6

Since she didn’t knew how Kylos mood would be after the long and draining audience with the commoners, Y/N just stayed in her black lace underwear while she nibbled on the wide variety of snacks she had received as her lunch.

Even though she didn’t understand any word in the books that were still laying on her nightstand she loved to just browse through the pages or look at the pictures or illustrations that some of them had.

When she heard the heavy footsteps in the hallway, she knew it was her king returning. Crawling from the bed, the door was already kicked open, before she could reach it. Hux close behind him, loudly complaining.

“Welcome back, my King.” Y/N greeted him, laying her hands gently around his neck, while he grabbed his cape and wrapped his arm around her. Kylo wouldn’t give the General one glance of her, especially when she wore something like this.

He could slowly feel his rage cooling down inside of him by just holding her closer.

“You can’t just decide something without even discussing it with me!! You are just throwing money out the window if you give it to those workers instead of giving it to our military!!” the Ginger spat, ignoring the furious look Y/N shot him even though it send shivers down his spine.

“Do you even know who you´re talking to, General?” she hissed while letting her hands run through the hair in Kylos neck.

“I know very well who I’m talking to, you little…” getting send against the wall, Hux tried to catch his breath.

“Seems like you should overthink that. Especially since your position is easily replaceable with someone better.” she continued, knowing full well that Kylo would protect her from anything that Hux would throw her way.

“Just because you’re spreading you’re damn legs for him, doesn’t give you the right to speak to me like that, Slave!”

“GENERAL!” this time it was Kylo who started to shout and she had never experienced how loud he could really get, especially since she could feel the rumble from his voice against her own chest.

She didn’t even listen to the words he was shouting anymore, to occupied with how strong his voice echoed through the room. It was until he leaned down to kiss her, that she noticed that the General had already left again.

“Y/N… where are you with your thoughts…” he slowly let the tip of his nose run along her neck.

“I just didn’t know you could get so loud and … sexy…” Y/N breathed, still caught in surprise.

“Sexy, huh? Well if you want to get me loud, you need to try better.” he teased and she started to chuckle while she felt his fingers grip the flesh on her hips tighter.

“But not today… I’m tired…” nodding, Y/N loosened his cape and folded it neatly.

“Would you like a massage, my King?” she asked before feeling him pressing himself against her back.

“No, just your warmth is enough for now.” burying his face in her hair, Kylo took a deep breath.

“Then come, my King. I will gladly provide you with it.” laying her hands on his for a moment, she slowly pulled him towards the bed, before laying down on it and stretching her arms out towards him.  
Laying his head onto her chest, he closed his eyes while she gently started to stroke over his back.

“Would you sing for me?” she could hear him whisper and looked surprised down at him. For a moment she didn’t answer and he thought he might had offended her with his wish, but soon she started humming a calming melody before she sang in a language he couldn´t understand. The words sounded melancholic, almost sad and still gave him so much comfort at this moment. Her soft touch and the calming song almost making him fall asleep right at the spot, but he tried to fight against it so he could enjoy it a bit longer.

“You should eat something before you fall asleep…” she whispered quietly not to wake him if he indeed had fallen asleep already.

Hearing an agreeing mumble she quietly pulled the tablet with snacks closer to feed him.

“You’re really spoiling me by now.” Kylo turned on his back, his head still resting on her while he looked up at her.

“It’s what I can do best …” she smiled and brushed his hair out of his face.

“What was the song you were singing about?” he asked while letting Y/N feed him with fruits.

“A Lullaby my Mother sang to me when I couldn´t sleep.” with a deep sighed, Y/N averted her eyes and looked outside the window to their own private bit of garden.

“You mother? But I thought…”

“That every slave would be an orphan because their parents died early? No, they don’t just wait around until children become orphans. Those greedy bastards just make you orphans if they know you are profitable enough for them.” Kylo could hear the disgust and hate in her voice.

“I was seven when my mother died, it was an illness at least that is what it seemed. Shortly after they took me away from my heartbroken father. He died that night. They probably killed him…” pushing himself up, he soon laid his hand against her cheek.

He could see tears welling up in her eyes that Y/N tried to hold back and she quickly showed him a reassuring smile.

“Let’s not talk about something so dark, my King. You have brought me such a brighter life.” leaning her forehead against his, she soon kissed him gently while he was pulling her closer.

“Then how about we make it even brighter.” Kylo suddenly whispered against her lips before he let a small package float towards him.

Looking at him surprised, she carefully took it.

“It’s okay, It’s yours. Open it.” he encouraged her while she seemed still unsure. Slowly lifting the cover, she was greeted with a white pad, similar to his.

“Kylo …” she gasped and didn’t even want to touch it, scared that she might break it.

“But why?” looking up at Kylo again he took it out for her.

“It will help you learn reading if I´m not around.” gently grabbing her hand he laid it onto the display and the pad unlocked for her.

Her eyes started to glow with excitement and Kylo watched her with a calm smile while he showed her the basics. Cuddled up against his chest she was soon completely focused on her learning, of course with his help.

Having her so close to him, achieving something that she always wanted and that brought such an excited smile on her lips, Kylo felt weirdly at peace.

Taking a deep breath, Kylo was trying to get through todays conference without trying to choke anybody.

Since Y/N had her freedom to go wherever she wanted when she wanted, she liked to stay away. But he had her at least with him in another way.

Hearing a little sound from his pad, he knew he had received another message from her. She was slowly working her way around the unfamiliar technology and he was glad that she was at least able to understand the messaging system.

/Is it really so bad?/ was the last message she had just send.

[I dare you to listen to their constant whining every time I try to change something.] he answered her back, not even caring to listen to their words.

/Then I have good news for you, my King. <3/

Furrowing his brows for a moment, Kylo saw that she had attached a picture, which surprised him that she had even figured out how it works.

Opening the attachment his eyes suddenly widened before he almost slapped the pad, display down, onto the table.

Everyone was looking at him, more scared than anything, but Kylo quickly cleared his throat and told them to continue, while he pulled his pad closer.

Looking over the edge of it, just to make sure nobody was watching him, he opened the picture again.

Y/N was laying on their bed in a sensual pose, all dressed up in new dark red lingerie.

Before he could even answer another message popped up.

/Or would you prefer something like this?/ another picture was attached and Kylo took a quick look over his pad again. Seeing that Hux and the other men were occupied in a heated argument, he could safely open it.

This time Y/N was kneeling on the bed, one arm covering her naked breasts while she was showing of the new white laced pantys, including white stockings.

Biting his lip, Kylo suddenly stood up from his chair which let everyone in the room flinch.

“Enough of this. If you are questioning my decisions you exactly know the way to the cells.” he explained then he was really fed up with their behaviour, besides their was a treat waiting for him.

The others left the room fairly quickly but Hux called after him with a smirk that didn’t mean anything good.

“What is it?”

“On another note you have been invited to another planet. The King and Queen would like an alliance with the First Order.”

Kylo leaned against the wall next to the door and sighed.

“I don´t know how Y/N will like that… For how long?” he mumbled, then Y/N had never travelled to another planet. She probably would be completely overwhelmed by the shining stars and the wide galaxy and he couldn’t wait to see her excited face.

“Oh she won’t be coming with you.” at this moment Kylo would have gladly punched the ginger in the face with his constant grin.

“Why not?” he hissed.

“They are very concerned with their image. I don´t think a slave would be very fitting to bring along. They could feel offended.”

“She is no slave any more.” Kylo hissed to Hux but the General only shrugged his shoulders.

“Only to you. For everyone else she still is.”

“Maybe you didn’t pay attention General, but no one thinks of her like that. And don’t be fooled that I didn’t notice the inappropriate looks you´ve been giving her since she arrived. And if you wish to live a bit longer you better treat her with more respect, just like everybody else who doesn’t act like a spoiled brat who didn’t get what he wanted.” leaving the General behind he left the conference room and walked with wide steps through the corridors.

“She still won’t be coming with you!” Hux called after him and Kylo really needed to hold himself back not to throw him into the cells and let one of the knights torture him.

When he entered his room and he saw Y/N laying relaxed on their bed while browsing her book, his anger seemed to immediately vanish.

“Seems like I missed the show.” he greeted her and she quickly crawled from the bed to greet him, now in a breezy black summer dress.

Letting her take of his cape and pull him into a kiss, Kylo returned it much more gentle then she would´ve expected.

“Is everything alright? I thought you would be much more excited after my little presents.” pressing another soft kiss on her pouty lips he gave her a small smile.

“We can´t just stay everyday in our bed. But I did appreciate them very much.” he contoured and gently brushed over her cheek.

“I thought we could go out today, if you want to.” seeing her eyes lighten up, Kylo could already tell her answer.

“Really?! What should we do then?” hopping onto his lap after he sat down, Y/N was already coming up with a few ideas.

The next weeks where much calmer than before. Kylos anger issues were almost non existent, he stayed stern with his workers of course but with Y/N he got more and more gentle by the second.

Most days he was early up for work while she slept in, so he could have more time for her in the evening or especially at night where he had Y/N only for himself and didn’t need to share her with anybody else.

Sometimes it was rougher but sometimes, like today, it was tender like their first night together.

Feeling her fingers run through his hair, while she was mewling under him with such a sinful voice, he just couldn´t stop staring at her gorgeous face while he gently moved his hips against hers.

At this point he was completely caught in her spell and was basically deifying her.

“Kylo …” hearing her sweet voice, he looked down into her eyes.

“Where are you with your thoughts?” she asked while gently brushing away the strains of hair that were clinging to his face.

He was quick to silence her with a kiss, to avoid her question. Mainly since he wasn’t so sure himself, but he realised that whatever this was, was something more than just silencing his hunger for another person’s contact.

Then no matter who would be in front of him, Kylo would always choose Y/N and it frightened him. Caring for someone so deeply was new to him, which made him feel extremely vulnerable.

Especially since he would have to leave her behind in a few days and he hadn’t told her yet.

“There is something I need to discuss with you…” he mumbled while playing with her hair, his back leaned against the header of their bed.

“Mhmm?” typing on her pad, Y/N was just about to look up a city from the book she was reading until Kylo let it levitate to her nightstand, away from her.

Surprised she looked over her shoulder up to him. Pulling the blanket closer around her naked body, before cuddling up against his chest.

“That serious?” she asked.

“I will need to leave the planet for a while.” trying to lay his arm around her, Y/N was already pushing it aside and pushed herself away.

“What? When?” Kylo could already tell that she was hurt and he regretted to have waited so long to tell her.

“The end of the week…”

She could only scoff. Y/N knew she had no right to say anything against this, it was his job. But it still made her feel uneasy.

“For how long?” avoiding his eyes she looked down at her hand which he slowly took.

“A month.”

“A whole month?! Then please tell me you take at least the weasel with you!” he could already hear the frustrated tone in her voice.

“No he wasn’t invited. But I will let Indo and Hith stay here with you for protection.” trying to pull her back into his arms, she tried to resist.

“But still …” slowly giving in, she cuddled back up against his bare chest.

“I´m sorry. I would have loved to take you with me. But see it more positive… if this works out I might have to work less.” he could hear a small huff from her, while he leaned his head against hers.

“You will have to make a lot up for it then…” Y/N mumbled and he smiled a little.

“I promise.”


	7. Chapter 7

It was the day before Kylo would leave. Y/N was just made ready for the day then he had asked her to join him in the conference and audience with the villagers.

She didn’t understand the reason behind it, but was quietly sitting in her chair while her handmaiden was putting up her hair. Looking into the mirror she could see Kylo at his desk, his brows furrowed biting down on the tip of his thumb.

Her King seemed on edge, each day they came closer to their parting. When she was finished she slowly stood up.

“Could you give us a moment please?” the handmaiden nodded and bowed before she left.

Stepping closer to Kylo, she pulled his hand away and gently laid her lips on his plum ones. The mood was gloomy since the moment he had told her that he was leaving, but now they only had this day really left together and they needed to waste it on his duties.

He was even more quiet than usual and he was pressing her too much against his chest that it almost hurt, but for now, Y/N endured it and she gently leaned her forehead against the side of his face.

“We should go …” she whispered and could hear him sighed.

“Just a bit longer.” nuzzling his face in the crook of her neck, Y/N slowly brushed through his hair.

“You only make things worse for yourself, my King.” and even though she was saying that she stayed where she was and held him close.

For a moment they just stayed like this in complete silence before Kylo cleared his throat which was the sign for her to slip from his lap.

When they arrived in the conference room, Kylo led Y/N to his chair so she would be the one sitting on it while he stayed beside her.

She was already feeling uncomfortable just sitting where Kylo normally would sit, which suddenly made her realize what he wanted to achieve with this when she could feel his big hand on her shoulder.

“Go on, tell them to sit down.” Kylo told her and everyone, including Y/N, looked shocked at the Supreme Leader.

“What is going on here?” Hux hissed and the old Leaders seemed to be unhappy about this situation as well.

“I have decided who will be my substitute while I am away.” he explained calmly.

“Y/N knows this Planet better than the Knights I will leave behind with her and…”

But Hux interrupted him quickly.

“So do they and they already ruled before we were here.” the General spat while pointing at the older men that were sitting at the conference table, not accepting Kylos ridiculous decision.

“They care only for themselves and not the folk that they should lead. Which why she is the best choice for this.” surprisingly Kylo seemed still very calm even though there was a constant murmur through the room at least until General Hux was stepping closer to him.

“Just because this woman is spreading her legs for you doesn’t mean…” with one quick motion, Kylo had grabbed the ginger by the neck and punched his face right in the table.

“This is my decision, anyone who is against this will gladly be brought to their own cell.” when he was sayings this, the Knights of Ren stepped into the room, ready to take anyone away who would question Kylo.

The older man sat back down on their chairs, showing their acceptance, but the General stayed quiet.

“So what is your answer General.” tightening his grip around the gingers neck he only nodded, since it was hard for him to talk.

Slowly letting go, Kylo stepped back and wandered next to Y/N, who started to shake her head.

“I can’t do this…” she whispered when he kneeled down next to her while he took her hand.

“Of course you can. Just think about all the workers here in the palace which lifes you made better already. You are perfect for this.” he whispered back, before placing a small kiss on her forehead. Standing up he stayed quiet and let Y/N, who was almost shaking because she was so nervous.

“Let us begin.” Y/N said after she took a deep breath.

The test run went as well as Kylo had expected even though Y/N was slapping his chest right now.

“You could’ve told me this sooner at least. Again you’re giving me nothing but trouble!” stopping her punches Y/N walked quickly in front of him, which only made him grin.

“Oh I’m giving you trouble?” he asked while they were making their way back to the gardens for now, the audience wouldn’t start for another few hours.

“If it is any consultation, you did a very good job, just like I expected from you.” he wanted to praise her, but Y/N was having none of it.

Sitting down on her usual lounger, she completely ignored him, while she sipped on her fruity drink.

When he tried to sit with her she placed her foot on his chest and pushed him back on his own chair.

“Will we have training today then?” Hith came up to the both of them and before Kylo could even answer, Y/N laid her hand over his mouth.

“No, until the audience you can take your time for yourself.” she smiled and Hiths face lit up a little, which was a rare side to see since he normally was the quietest one of the knights.

Raising his brows Kylo looked over to her.

“What? You are not allowed to decide anything anymore since you leave us anyway.” even though she was still angry with him, he couldn’t deny that he liked the cold shoulder she was giving him.

“You know you can be quite sexy when you try to be all dominant…” he whispered in her ear and kissed along her neck, but she shushed him again.

Following her eyes, he saw Hith with Lydie, Y/Ns Handmaiden.

“What´s up with them?”

“Didn’t you notice? They met a lot in the last few days, it seems like they have a liking for each other.” Y/N smiled at them, even though it was with a sad tone. Then whatever she had with Kylo, would never be as genuine as what those two would start to build.

Especially now when she felt so conflicted about her feelings since Kylo would be leaving tomorrow and she couldn’t feel more scared.

Not only would she be completely alone with the responsibility of doing his job, but she already started to miss him when she thought of the lonely nights she would have.

Noticing how Kylo slowly took her hand she looked up in his warm brown eyes. Y/N knew he was worried about her, but she showed him a reassuring smile before pressing a soft kiss on his lips.

Quickly brushing away the lipstick with a chuckle, Kylo smiled a little at her.

When it was time to make their way to the throne room, Y/N suddenly stopped in her tracks.

“What’s wrong?” Kylo, who still was holding onto her had, quickly turned around when he felt the little tug.

“I don´t know if I can do this… I never was there when you talked to them and …”

“Hey calm down, if you want you can just watch this time.” laying his hand against her cheek she slowly nodded.

“Do you need another moment?” Kylo asked again when they were behind the giant red curtains right behind the throne.

“I’m okay… maybe just a second…” nodding he placed a small kiss on her scalp before he entered the throne room alone.

She laid her hand on her chest before taking a few deep breaths, how could he even expect from her that she would just take over?!

It felt just like the first night she met him, that’s how nervous she was. Suddenly when she heard the voice of the villager that was standing in front of Kylo right now, she slowly pulled the curtain away and stepped behind the throne to stay in the shadows while getting a closer look at the person.

Kylo, of course, noticed her closer presence and wanted to get this over smoothly for her, not knowing it would go horribly wrong.

“What can we do for you?” he asked like always while leaning on one of the armrests of his throne.

“I’m here to ask for Y/N!” the young man said loud and clear that it echoed through the gigantic throne room. Kylos hands already clenched into fists, suspicious why someone would suddenly take such an interest in her.

“And why exactly would you ask for her?” Y/N who was still hiding behind the throne could hear the irritated tone in his voice, which immediately made her want to calm him down, but she stayed where she was.

“Because I care about her! And even though you have forbidden slavery and closed every slave house you are still keeping her!”

A loud murmur suddenly grew in the crowd of villagers behind him. It was obvious that he wanted them to hear his plea to the Supreme Leader. Maybe because he wanted to spread doubt in Kylos regiment or just to make trouble. At this time Kylo couldn’t tell yet, but he was already starting to feel the anger rise in him. Yes, he hadn’t asked Y/N if she wanted to leave, mainly because it was exactly what he didn’t want to happen. Of course, he hadn’t expected someone to even notice it and since Y/N didn’t speak up herself he just tested out his luck, which seemed to run out now.

Instead of answering to the accuses, Kylo instead answered with a question.

“Have you thought that she is staying here out of her own free will? Her freedom is none of your business.” Kylo tried to clarify and keep it short, but the man in front of him didn’t give up so easily.

“It is every bit of my business!! She deserves her freedom.”

“And you expect that to be by your side, aren’t you?” Kylo scoffed.

“To be honest, Supreme Leader. I wish to marry her.”

Instead of the loud murmur, a gasp was heard from the crowd, while Y/N stepped out of the shadows, just as shocked as everybody else.

Looking down at the men, she had known for so long, she couldn’t believe that he was even standing in front of her.

When their eyes met, the mans look softened and he was already trying to make his way up the stairs to the throne but was stopped by the Knights of Ren who came forwards.

Hearing the loud snip from Kylos fingers, Y/N flinched out of her daze before she slowly let herself down on his lap and pressed herself against him, while avoiding to look at the men struggling against the Knights.

“Y/N!! You don’t need to stay here! You can have your freedom!!” he shouted as loud as he could, which made her cling even more to Kylos shoulders, who wrapped his arm around her hip.

“Throw him into solitary.” she heard Kylos cold growl and shut her eyes, while they dragged him away.

“Anyone else?!” he looked into the crowd but nobody dared to even make a sound.

“Good, this is over then.” holding tightly onto Y/N, he stood up with her on his arm and left the throne room with quick steps.

Dropping her off on the bed as soon as they entered their room, Kylo rubbed over his face before brushing his hair out of it.

Just what was he supposed to do now? Would she want to leave? Risking a glance over to Y/N she had her legs pulled against her chest and her arms wrapped around her torso. It didn´t seem like she was very happy to see this man again, the best was to know what he would have to deal with.

Leaning down on his table he sighed.

“Who is he?”

Surprised Y/N looked up at him, not knowing how she should even begin.

“His name is Anwir. I met him shortly after I was brought to the slave house. He was always bringing things from the market, that was his job.” for a moment she shrugged her shoulders before she continued.

“Early on I tried to sneak away, but he caught me. I thought he would return me and I would get punished. Instead, he asked me to return on my own will because they would find and kill me. Anwir promised he would get me out of there as soon as he could. And then, the night I met you, was supposed to be the night I would finally be free. You know, there isn’t just only one ‘most desired women’, they were three of us, we were called the Dahlias. Charvi was actually the woman that was supposed to be given to you. But suddenly I was the one being thrown into her costume and dragged to the palace. The other girls told me that she had run away with him and that he had left me behind for the prettier girl. I was only the second choice. I always will be…” Kylo sat down next to her but she turned her head away.

“A week after I arrived here, I was told that they found Charvis body at the docks. I thought he was dead too… I …” hearing the little sniffle from her his chest tightened. Not only did it make him angry that this man had hurt her so much, but it also twisted his stomach knowing that she probably could still have feelings for him. And now this man was here in the castle while he would be away for a whole month.

When he pushed himself off the mattress he walked over to a cabinet to grab a drink.

“You will stay away from him. You won’t be going near him or the cells. Do you understand?” he asked sternly while drowning his glass of alcohol.

“I understand, my King.”


	8. Chapter 8

Waiting on the landing Platform where Kylos Ship was standing, Y/N nervously played with her fingers. Kylo was still shouting a few instructions before he stepped closer to her. With one gloved hand, he took hers while laying the other one in her neck before he pressed a soft kiss against her forehead. It was time to say goodbye.

“I will message you every day…” he whispered.

“And pictures?” Y/N asked very quietly while avoiding his eyes.

Grabbing her gently under her chin, Kylo pushed it up.

“Everything you want.” pulling her into his arms he held her close for a moment before one of the pilots informed them that they needed to leave now.

While the Knights boarded the ship, Kylo leaned down to her.

“And keep away from…”

“… the cells. I know.” she nodded, before he placed another kiss on her scalp, slowly letting go of her.

Watching his ship disappear between the clouds, Y/N took a deep breath, while the General was stepping closer. When he reached his hand out to her, Indo quickly held his weapon between them. Giving Hux just a small glance over the shoulder, Y/N rolled her eyes before Indo and Hith escorted her back to the palace.

It was just a few seconds since Kylo had left and she already felt lost, Y/N wasn’t even in the mood to continue her books.

“So Y/N what do we want to do? It’s a nice sunny day. The grumpy bat isn´t here. We have all the freedom we need.” Indo grinned at her and she actually started to chuckle, while Hith walked on her other side staying quiet.

“Hith, would you like some free time with Lydie? I can give her the day off.” she saw how his eyes lit up and he nodded slightly.

“That would be very kind of you, my Lady.”

“Don’t mention it. I’m happy for you two.” she honestly stated when they arrived back at the palace.

“So that means it will only be us two today then. What do you think about a small trip into the city?” Indo asked and Y/N slowly nodded.

“That would be nice.”

By the time Kylo arrived at the other planet, Y/N probably would´ve been already asleep and he already missed the little sound his pad would make when she messaged him.

They were warmly greeted as soon as they had landed and still, Kylo felt like something was missing and he knew exactly what it was. He could only imagine how excited Y/N would be if she could see the dresses, the landscapes on the horizon and the large animals that were strutting through the castle.

“Supreme Leader Ren, we are so honored to welcome you in our lands!” a corpulent old man was stepping closer, behind him his wife and children.

Kylo was introduced to everybody before the King turned to his eldest daughter.

“This is our beloved Treasure, Mori. She would love to show you around in our city so you can relax before we start our business tomorrow.”

Nodding to the princess, who seemed to be the same age as Y/N, Kylo sighed lightly, since he already started to think of her again.

“Thank you, but I would rather start our work as soon as possible.” he honestly stated and the King seemed a bit surprised with the lack of interest from Kylo in Mori.

Raising his eyebrow, Kylo waited for an answer.

“Of course, Supreme Leader. Follow me! Follow me!” waving quickly he brought them to his audience room.

Sending one of his own servants away, Kylo handed them a list with things they should get. It was mostly stuff for Y/N, popular clothing from this planet, books and other trinkets to ease her anger when he would return.

He tried to finish as much work as possible on the first day, but in this heat, it was hard to concentrate. This planet had a much hotter climate and it would take him some time to get used to the humidity.

Sending Y/N the picture of the sunset he had just taken, Kylo looked over the gardens and fields.

He really wished she could see it with her own two eyes. Hearing a knock on his door, Kylo returned from the balcony and laid his pad onto the desk before opening the door.

It was Mori, the King’s daughter, who shyly looked up to him.

“Supreme Leader, I wanted to provide you with some more fitting clothing for this weather.” her voice was quiet probably because of her modest nature.

“Thank you…” taking the wrapped clothing from her she still didn’t move from her spot.

“Is there anything else?” he asked, while she nervously whipped on her feet.

“I was wondering if…”

Hearing the sound coming from his pad, he quickly looked over his shoulder.

“I´m sorry, but this is very important if you’ll excuse me.”

“O…Of course…” but she didn’t seem like she was happy with this development. But Kylo didn’t care about that at the moment, walking back to his desk he quickly grabbed his ringing device and soon could see Y/Ns very sleepy face in his display.

“Did I wake you?” he smiled while she shook her head lightly, brushing the hair out of her face.

“No, I couldn’t sleep so I was reading…” holding up her book, he smiled even wider.

“I´m glad that you find so much joy in reading, but you should sleep…”

“Right after I finally get a chance to talk to you again? Not happening my King.” looking at her pouty lips he would’ve loved to kiss her right now.

“How is Guarus? It looks like a really nice place.”

“Yeah, I wish you could see it.”

“Sadly, no embarrassments allowed.” she mumbled and Kylo only scoffed.

“You’re not an embarrassment!” shrugging her shoulder to his statement she suddenly flinched when one of the smaller felines jumped to Kylo on his bed.

“Oh my… what is that?” completely forgetting her tiredness, Y/N was absolutely fascinated with the new creature she was seeing.

“They are the local animals here. Shush!” he tried to push her away, but the striped cat swatted her paw at him and soon laid down on his torso.

“She is so gorgeous…” Y/N smiled and an idea popped up in Kylos head. If it was possible, he could bring this little guy back home with him, so Y/N would have a companion for the times he couldn´t be with her.

When a knock interrupted them Y/N only now realized that they had talked the whole night and Lydie, her handmaiden was already here to prepare her for her first day.

“Oh no…. I really need to go now.”

“I’m sorry I kept you awake.” Kylo said and noticed himself that for him it was the middle of the night now.

“I’m glad you did…” with a smile she slowly sat up.

“I wish you good luck on your first day. You will be doing great.” he tried to encourage but her grin just got wider.

“Oh I know I will.” giving him a little wink, she threw him a little kiss before the call ended.

Lydie already greeted her with a little smirk.

“You two really seem to get along well.” she carefully gave her opinion while Y/N crawled out of her bed.

“Surprisingly enough… He is very different than what I had expected …” she stated honestly.

“He is very different around you in general, Y/N.” preparing the bathtub, Lydie soon brushed through Y/Ns hair while the water was slowly rising.

She stayed quiet, even though a small smile was showing on her lips that she couldn’t hide.

Slowly walking through the wide garden, Kylo tried to not show how annoyed he was. He only had to endure 9 more days on this planet, but it angered him that he couldn´t shorten his stay and now he had Mori stuck at his side.

She was a nice girl, but her persistence and how clingy she was, only frustrated him more.

“I would love to show you around town again, Supreme Leader.” she offered what seemed like the 100th time today.

“No thank you. I already got everything needed.” with a sighed, he watched the small striped cat that was trying to keep up with his wide steps.

“But…” she wanted to contradict but almost stumbled over the cat, who tried to hit her feet.

Quickly reacting, Kylo grabbed her and tried to help her up, he really couldn’t allow something to happen to the oldest princess if he only had a few days left here.

Feeling her arms wrap around his neck and saw how she leaned closer, Kylo immediately flinched away from her.

So that was the reason she tried to be so close to him. She looked shocked and surprised and he just couldn´t understand why she would react like this when he never gave her the reason for hope.

“Why? I thought …” she mumbled, tears already building up in her eyes.

“I don´t know what you expected … but I can’t offer you what you want. I have someone waiting for me.“ Kylo actually tried to appease her, then he could tell that she was hurt, but not because he had hurt her feelings no there was another reason.

“Then why are you even here? I was told you were here for a marriage alliance.”

His brows furrowed.

“Who told you that?” his voice was low and Mori knew it wouldn’t be the best idea to anger him now.

“My Father.”

But Kylo knew who actually was responsible for this false rumour.

“Hux…” he hissed. Whistling for the cat, the Supreme Leader was already making his way back inside.

“Where are you going?!” she called after him but he ignored it. This was definitely over, as soon as the ship was ready he would leave, with an alliance or not.

A small voice was echoing through the library. Y/N was walking between the tall bookshelves while she quietly sang to herself. Indo had already fallen asleep in a chair near the entrance and Hith was away with Lydie again.

Letting her finger run over the old backs of the books, she twirled around a bit while her voice grew louder with every word.

Only 7 more days and Kylo would be back and she couldn’t contain her smile that was constantly on her face.

Turning around the next corner, she almost screamed when the General was suddenly right in front of her. She took a deep breath so she wouldn’t slap the man right in the face before she rounded him and continued her walk on the search for her next book.

“Is there something you need General? We already finished everything for today.” she stated when she noticed his steps behind her.

“I just wanted to let you know that the negotiations with Guarus seem to go as we planned. Maybe better than that.” following her deeper into the labyrinth of books, she stopped at a specific point.

“That is good isn’t it?” she asked while pulling one of the books out.

“See for yourself, My Lady.” oh how she hated it when he called her that with such a disgusting tone his voice, but she took the pad that he was holding towards her.

Looking down at what seemed to be an announcement her eyes wandered over the title and then the picture of Kylo and the princess of Guarus, embraced in a beautiful garden.

Seeing her shocked look, Hux only grinned.

“Oh didn’t you know? That he was looking for a wife while he would be there? Why do you think he didn’t take you with him?” he almost laughed until he pleasantly watched the tear that was slowly rolling over her cheek.

“Don´t tell me… the whore fell in love with her Master. Did you really think that he would marry you? That he might feel something for someone like you?” carefully he reached his hand out towards her face, but in an instance, a dagger was flying through the air, the knife piercing through the cloth of Hux´s sleeve, pinning his arm against the next bookshelves.

“Sorry, my hand slipped.” Indo grinned while approaching them both. He laid an arm around Y/Ns shoulders who was slightly shaking and lead her away.

“Is everything alright?” the Knight asked after they had left the General far behind them.

“It’s nothing…” pushing herself away she continued her walk, before slamming the door of the bedroom shut, while Indo stayed confused in the hallway.

But it wasn’t nothing and he would know as soon as nighttime came and he could hear her sobs through the door while he was on watch.

“She is still crying?” Lydie and Hith were approaching him.

“Yes! And I don’t know what to do… ” he shook his head and looked to the closed door.

“I mean should I talk to her? Ask her again if everything is alright?” but the maid quickly shook her head.

“You will only make it worse. I tried to approach her earlier as well but she didn’t even react…” she sighed until Indos bracelet was making noises.

“It’s Kylo.”

“Tell him.” Hith only said when Indo looked at him for help.

Quickly answering the call a small holographic Kylo appeared in front of them.

“I will be returning in a few hours.” was the first thing he told them which made all three light up a little. Then when Kylo would return, Y/N would be better, at least that’s what all of them thought.

“I tried calling Y/N but she didn’t answer. Is she alright?” looking to the other two, who nodded Indo cleared his throat.

“She is…. Not feeling very well. We tried to ask but…”

Kylo slowly nodded, while crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“I will be there soon, so just keep her safe until then.”

The call ended without giving any of them a chance to answer before Lydie perked her ear.

“Do you hear that?” confused both Knights were trying to guess what she meant while the only could hear silence.

“She stopped crying! Really you two … I will take a look if she fell asleep.” shaking her head at the two men, she carefully opened the door before entering Y/Ns and Kylos room. Making her way over the sheer drapes and pushed them aside, only to find the bed completely empty, before the waving curtains from the open window caught her glance.

Running back into the hallway the only thing she could say was.

“She´s gone!”


	9. Chapter 9

As soon as Kylo stepped out of his Ship he knew something was wrong. Knights were running around the palace while he made his way to his room, not even being noticed by anyone.

Entering the empty and dark room, Kylo was more than confused. He had expected that Y/N would rest in bed with a book if she really wasn’t feeling well what Indo had reported.

When he wanted to turn around to look for her, Hith was already standing in the doorway.

“Where is she?” Kylo growled while Indo and Lydie appeared behind the other Knight.

“She disappeared on us and we can’t find her.”

“For star’s sake… Are you force users or what?!” shaking his head, he was already pushing his way through them while searching for Y/Ns live force.

With quick steps, he was walking down the stairs to the cells while his cape was waving behind him.

She didn’t know why her feet had brought her here, but now she was quietly entering the solidarity ward.

Every Knight on this floor had disappeared, probably because they were searching for her in the wrong areas.

Stopping in front of the last cell, the young man on the cold floor almost didn’t believe his eyes, quickly making his way to the glass door.

“Y/N… what are you doing down here?” not answering his question, she looked into the eyes of the man who had left her behind, who had traded her suddenly for someone better even after all his promises. The man who had brought her in this situation in the first place and all of a sudden demanded her back.

“Why? Why did you leave me behind? Even though you promised me …” her voice broke.

“I had no choice, Y/N! No choice at all!! When Charvi found out that I wanted to escape with you, she threatened to tell the Masters about it unless she would come with us. In the end … I couldn’t get to you in time, but now I’m here! We could still go. It’s not too late for it Y/N…”

Kylo, who stood in the shadows and listened to their conversation, felt a sharp pain in his chest. What should he do if she said yes? Should he just let her go? What would be the right thing to do? But in the end, it wasn’t his choice to make. He couldn’t keep her here against her will, even if he wanted nothing more than for her to stay by his side.

For a while, the silence in this room felt unbearable for him, until Y/N spoke up again.

“I can’t …” unintentionally she let her hand run over a stomach, a small gesture that Anwir almost didn’t notice until he realized.

“You’re carrying his child? But that other women…” he whispered shocked. Slowly she looked up at him with a sad smile, the hand that was gently resting against her stomach dug into the fabric of her dress before she nodded slightly.

“And even if I wouldn’t, I couldn’t come with you. No matter which woman would be his wife or no matter how many, I would be always right beside him. For him I would always be glad to be his second choice.” quickly brushing away the tears that tried to roll down her cheeks, Y/N slowly began to shook her head.

“I’m sorry… The only thing I may be able to give you is your freedom, but I will be staying here by his side where I belong.” turning around, she made her way back, not noticing the dark figure in the shadows who wasn’t able to move, too shocked by what he had just witnessed. Not only would she stay with him, but there was a child growing inside of her. His child.

Quickly following her back to their room while defusing the situation with the distressed Knights, making sure nobody interrupted her walk.

When she entered the room, Y/N almost run into the mountain of presents that were stacked in their living room.

Surprised she brushed her tears away until something small rubbed itself against her legs with an excited chirp. Taking a few steps back confused she looked down at the cat until she collided with someone behind her.

When she met Kylos eyes, Y/N immediately embraced him and he pulled her into his arms.

“You’re back…” he could hear her muffled whimper against his shoulder and calmingly started to stroke over her trembling back.

After a while where they stood there in silence, Kylo slowly separated from her.  
“Is it true?” Slowly reaching out for her belly to feel the live energy from his child, his hand suddenly was slapped away.

Y/N had instinctively protected her unborn child while laying her arms around her stomach. Shocked how he could even know about this. She just knew herself since yesterday, so how could he possibly gather this information from? It didn’t matter, what mattered now was to ensure her childs live, not knowing what Kylo might do to it now that he would have a wife.

“Please… Don’t hurt it. Don’t take it away from me.” she whimpered, not daring to look into his eyes.

Confused the Supreme Leader furrowed his brows before his outstretched hand slowly sunk.

“We can just say it was from someone else. Nobody needs to know just … don’t take it away from me.”

The words reached his ear but somehow they made no sense to him.

“Y/N what are you even talking about…”

Surprised she looked up into his face before Y/N glared at him. Grabbing the next best thing she threw it in his direction.

“What I’m talking about?! Your goddamn future wife!!” grabbing her pad, Y/N searched quickly for the picture before throwing the device at him.  
With one movement of his hand, it stopped mid-air and he looked confused at the picture. Kylo knew Hux had told the King of Guaru nonsense about a marriage alliance, but he never would have thought it would spread through the galaxy. Looking down at his chest where Y/N had started to hammer against, while tears were streaming down her face.

“You could’ve just told me! Why did you leave me in the dark!”

Gently grabbing Y/N by her wrists, Kylo pulled her into his arms to calm her down.

“Shh… everything is okay…” he whispered in her ear.

“No … nothing is okay….” muffling her sobs against his chest, her fingers dug into the fabric of his shirt.

When she heard a soft chuckle from him, her head immediately shot up to glare at him, while he gently leaned his forehead against hers.

“Did you really think I would even consider looking at another woman when you were waiting for me?” he spoke with a smile and her eyes slowly softened.

“There will be no marriage. It was just a miscommunication with the Planet. I promise you… everything is fine…” leaning closer, Y/N let Kylo pull her into a soft kiss, which made both their hearts flutter.

Gently brushing her tears away, Kylo waited until she had calmed down and they took a seat on the couch in their living room.

“So … since when do you know?” laying his hand on her stomach, Kylo could feel this tiny little life force inside of her.

“Since yesterday, just before Hux showed me that stupid… But when it was just a stupid misunderstanding, why are you embracing her?” he could hear from her voice that she was still angry and jealous, which was understandable.

“She was about to fall if I hadn’t caught her, that clumsy oaf probably had split her head open. You can thank this little creature for that. She wanted to make her fall.” looking down at the striped cat that was standing on her hind legs to find a way on either of their laps.

“So there was really nothing?” Y/N asked while picking the feline up and petting it gently.

“I swear. I couldn’t care less about her.” looking into her eyes, Kylo placed his hand against the side of her face.

With a small nod, she cuddled up against his chest.

“I missed you so much.” Y/N admitted.

“I missed you too, believe me. But now I’m back and I won’t ever leave without you by my side.” brushing through her hair with his fingers, she finally started to smile.

“How are you feeling? Do you need anything?” he asked after a little while, now that he knew that she was pregnant it made him even more protective of her.

“I’m fine. I just need you right now…” feeling a little nudge against her hand, the small feline looked disappointed up at her.

“And you too.” Y/N corrected and just now really noticed all the small packages and bottles.

“What is all of that anyway?”

“Presents for you. Dresses, Books and other … stuff” looking around he didn’t even know what half of it was himself. He just send someone away to get everything that would be suited for his lady.

Hearing her sudden laughter he looked surprised down at her.

“You can be so sweet, my King.” pulling him down into a loving and soft kiss he could only smile. Now having him finally back made her feel so much safer, even after the unnecessary little heartbreak.

“Do you know what it will be? Did the Doctor say anything? When will it arrive?” Kylo couldn‘t keep his hand away from her stomach, his head automatically sinking down onto her chest where she started to play with his hair.

„I‘m just 6 weeks along. Nothing much to tell for now, but it will take a while until we can finally meet it.“ she chuckled softly until the door to their room was pushed open. Lydie, Hith and Indo were standing in the doorway before they almost choked Y/N with their hugs.

„We were so worried!“ her handmaiden sighed relieved that nothing happened to her.

„I‘m sorry…“ hugging all three of them back, Kylo loudly cleared his throat. In their haste to embrace Y/N, all three of them had pushed Kylo and a hissing cat aside.

„I see I‘m already expendable.“ he grinned into their scared faces and they quickly hugged him too.

„That‘s not what I meant!“ he shouted and Y/N only laughed at them.

After this whole situation calmed down and the two women were playing with the wild cat, Kylo turned to his Knights.

„I want you two to bring me Hux. It seems like he needs a reminder where his place is.“ seeing the sinister grin on their leaders lips they only nodded and left the room to find the General.

Leaning back on the couch, Kylos eyes were now fixated on Y/N. He had made his decision, now he only needed to make his plan reality.

„Would you help her with her presents?“ looking at Lydie, she quickly nodded.

„Of course, Supreme Leader.“

While the mountain of presents decreased, Kylo got rid of his cape and slipped into something more comfortable, Y/N sneaking a few kisses in between as thanks for all these things he had brought along with him.

A knock on the door announced the arrival of the General. Kylo waited until Y/N sat down next to him, his arm wrapped around her while he let his fingertips run along her side before he called him in.

„I see you returned earlier than planned… Supreme Leader.“ the Ginger spoke, obviously displeased with this development.

„Yes, then I heard a few interesting things. Would you care to explain to me why the King thought I would be marrying his daughter?“

„That is what he thought? I only mentioned that your current status is unmarried.“ Hux explained himself.

„That you actually might consider it, that I really didn’t expect.“

„Oh because I didn‘t consider anything, General. Besides that a month in a nice cell would be a good opportunity for you to remember your place.“ Kylo spoke calmly but cold.

„You can‘t do this! I had nothing…“

„Nothing to do with this? Oh, General, I thought you would be more clever. I‘m actually quite disappointed in you.“ glancing at his Knights behind the General, the Supreme Leader only nodded.

„Bring him in his cell. Solitary.“

Escorting a cursing General out, Kylo only shook his head.

“Well, then I will bring you two some breakfast. It was a long night for everyone.” Lydie announced while taking care of the last dress.

“Thank you. Would you be so kind and help Y/N later with her luggage? I think a week or two away from the palace would be a good idea after all this.”

Surprised Y/N looked up at him, but he already had his head buried in the crook of her neck.

“Do you really think this is a good idea? Nobody would be in charge. The villagers need you.” letting Kylo slowly press her down into the couch, he soon laid his head onto her stomach.

“We can be away for a bit. You did a great job, so there is not much trouble at the moment. I read the reports on my way back.” he only mumbled, before closing his eyes.

“Alright, everything my sweet King wants…” pressing a kiss onto his scalp, she gently brushed through his hair.

“But… you still disobeyed my orders…” Kylo suddenly growled and she froze in her movement.

“Sneaking into the cells and leaving the palace in chaos. That means you need to be punished too…” pushing himself up, he let his lips lightly graze against hers before he sat up.

“No Kisses and Cuddles for you.”

Laying one leg over the other, Y/N only scoffed superior.

“That means no Baby Bonding for you Mister.”

“You wouldn’t dare….” he hissed low, but she only grinned at him.

“Don’t underestimate me, my King. The one on the throne right now is still me at least for the next three days. Your own fault for giving me too much power.” very slowly she brushed up his neck with her finger to push his chin up a little.

“I see, I taught you well.” Kylo suddenly grinned and leaned over to her, silencing her sweet chuckle with his lips, this time not letting go of her until Lydie came back with their breakfast.

“For what occasions should I pack your things, my Lord?” the handmaiden asked after placing the tablets with food down on the table in front of them.

“For the Island Estate. I rather not want to fly with you, especially with our baby inside of you.” he explained his choice to Y/N, who nodded with a smile.

Both of them flinched when cutlery suddenly landed on the ground with a loud clank.

“You… You are pregnant?” Lydie and two other voices suddenly asked. Hith and Indo were back from imprisoning the General.

“I haven’t told them yet… I wanted you to be the first to know.” Y/N explained to Kylo while she chuckled lightly before the three hugged her a second time on this day.

“You understand that we can’t leave you alone on your little vacation. Then now we need to protect the little prince-”

“-or princess.” Lydie ended Hiths sentence and nodded with determination.

“Besides I need to take special care of Y/N now.”

“Fine, as long as you little pests stay on the other side of the estate.” the Supreme Leader rolled his eyes with a light smirk, too happy to be really grumpy at them.

In just a few hours they were already on their way to the island estate.

While Y/N was standing on the front of the ship, gushing over the waves, Kylo sat in the shadows just watching her.

After this little vacation, he would go through with his plan and he hoped everything would play out like he hoped.

“Kylo! You need to see this!” she suddenly called over, the skirt of her dress flying in the wind while she tried to hold on to her summer hat.

Standing up from his chair he rolled his eyes at the two knights and Y/Ns handmaiden who was just grinning at him. He was still a bit disappointed that he couldn’t be completely alone with Y/N, but he knew it was better like this.

Lydie would take the best care of Y/N especially now that she was carrying a baby in her belly.

Laying his arm around her waist, Kylo pulled her closer while she was just smiling up at him, so much excitement glimmering in her beautiful eyes since it was the first time she left the palace and the city.

“Are you alright?” he whispered while placing a gentle kiss against her temple.

“Yeah … I… We’re completely fine.” watching how her cheeks blushed a little while she was gently stroking her stomach, Kylo could feel his heart flutter in his chest which only strengthened his decision. She was the woman he wanted to marry, the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.


	10. Chapter 10

As soon as the ship stopped at the small harbor of the island in the middle of the ocean in front of the big city, which they called home now. Y/N had grabbed Lydies hand and wanted to run towards the white sand beach,

quickly wrapping his arm around her waist, Kylo held her back before he pressed a gentle kiss on her lips.

“Be careful, okay?” he whispered, honestly concerned about her.

“You shouldn’t be so nice, my King. Otherwise, I will really think you actually care.” she teased and playfully pushed him away, before vanishing with her handmaiden and the small feline towards the beach.

Taking a deep breath he watched while the women were getting rid of their shoes to dip their toes in the bright blue water.

Kylo had noticed that Y/N was still trying to keep a wall between them, maybe out of fear because they still hadn’t really talked about their feelings face to face but soon he would break this wall down.

Following the others down the ramp, he soon stood beside Y/N who had her eyes closed and enjoyed the sun on her skin.

“If you are ready, I gladly lead you around the estate so you will know your ways around it.” Lydie softly interrupted their quiet moment carefully.

“Give us another moment.” Kylo answered which made Y/N look with surprise up at him while the maid only bowed.

“We will be waiting inside then.” grabbing Indo and Hith by their hands, she quickly pulled them inside.

“Is something wrong?” Y/N asked concerned, while Kylo laid his hand gently against her cheek.

Not answering immediately he let his gaze wander over her gorgeous face that he had missed so much this last month before he leaned down to embrace her in a gentle kiss.

“I just wanted to enjoy this moment with my Lady.” laying his forehead against hers, she suddenly turned her head away.

Kylo gently grabbed her chin and turned her head back to look at him.

“And you are distant… which I don’t approve.”

Letting out a soft chuckle, Y/N looked up into his brown eyes while she let her hands brush up his chest.  
“I’m just worried what the people might think of the sudden announcement of an heir. Especially if I’m the one carrying it. I don’t want to bring shame to your name.” she flinched at Kylos loud and sudden laughter.

“You could never bring shame to my name. Lady Ren, who is loved by this whole planet how can you think that they would think any less of you than a wonderful Leader for them.”

Hearing even Kylo call her by the name ‘Lady Ren’ her cheeks suddenly flushed with red before she pressed herself against his chest with a soft chuckle.

“You’re right… I’m just really worried about everything. Especially for the little one…”

“Nothing will happen to you or our child, I promise you.” feeling Kylos strong arms around her body she sighed relieved.

Kylo leaned his head gently against hers, while they looked at the bright waves while the water was dragging the sand around their feet.

Just standing there and enjoying the calm, away from the loud and hectic palace, both of them didn’t notice how much time had passed until Lydie stepped closer to them.

“I’m sorry to interrupt again, but the Dinner is ready and Y/N should really eat something.” the maid informed both of them and bowed.

“You don’t have to be so formal around us.” Y/N scolded her teasingly and Lydie started to chuckle.

“Sorry, old habits.” almost bowing another time, Lydie quickly stopped and retreated back into the estate.

Before Y/N could turn around to Kylo, he already picked her up in his arms and continued to carry her inside. With a smile, she kissed along his jaw before she pressed herself against his chest. Her life had changed so drastically since she was with Kylo that she even would say that she felt loved and protected. Something she never felt in all those years after she had lost her parents.

Sitting her down on the chair to his right, they enjoyed a calm meal together but Kylo seemed more quiet than usual.

Gently taking his hand, she placed a light kiss against his cheek.  
“Is everything alright, my King?”

Looking into her worried face a smile was tucking at his lips before he leaned over to her.

“It’s … I just hope I will be worthy to be our child’s Father.” he rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes, not seeing the smile on Y/Ns lips.

“You already are. Why would you think otherwise? I couldn’t imagine our child would love you any less than …” suddenly stopping herself, Y/N had almost let her guard down and admitted the feelings that she wasn’t allowed to have.

“You will be a fantastic father. I’m sure of it.” she continued her sentence in a whisper while Kylo was staring into her eyes.

Before she could say anything else he had sealed her lips with his and pulled her closer.

Stopping in the doorframe, Lydie smiled at them both before returning into the kitchen with their desserts.

“They’re not done yet?” Indo asked her while he had his feet on the table, which the handmaiden quickly pushed down.

“They had a different dessert in mind.” Lydie chuckled and the two boys exchanged a knowing look.

“I just wish they would finally admit that they love each other. It’s painful to watch.” Lydie sighed while sitting down on the little dining table.

“They don’t have it as easy as we do.” Hith mumbled while taking Lydie’s hand.

“Let’s help them as good as we can, then.” giving the Knight a shy kiss, Indo only yawned loudly until they were interrupted by the opening door.

“I will take Y/N out on a stroll. We will be out for a few hours, you guys can do as you please. I don’t really care.” Kylo explained shortly as if he wanted to leave as soon as possible but closed the door behind his back.  
“But before that, I must speak with you three, without her knowing.” for a moment the two Knights and the handmaiden were concerned until they saw the Supreme Leaders flustered expression.

While Kylo was inside, Y/N had sat outside on the warm wooden floor of the terrace, the feline stretched out on her lap, chirping and purring while Y/N was petting her soft fur.

“We still need a name for you…” Y/N mumbled to herself, while she watched the waves wash over the white sand.

“How about Umi, it means ocean my little one.” scratching the striped cat behind its ear it almost sounded like she chirped delighted at her new found name.

Y/N could hear Kylos heavy steps behind her until he pressed a kiss on her scalp.

“Are you ready, my Lady?” holding out his hand, she gently grabbed it before letting him help her up after Umi jumped off her lap.

“For you always, my King.” cuddling up against his arm, they started to walk along the beach around the mansion towards the giant garden behind it.

“I almost forgot to ask, what happened to the alliance since you are not marrying the princess?” when Y/N asked her question, Kylo gently brushed his fingers between hers to take her hand.

“It still worked out. They were very understanding, surprisingly. And that means I will have more time for you, which is good since you are pregnant now. I want to be there for you.” listening to his words, Y/N was first surprised before she chuckled softly, tears trying to sneak into her eyes.

“You are too good to me, Kylo…”

“I haven’t even started yet. I will spoil you and the little one rotten.” pulling her closer he pecked a few kisses against her cheek and neck.

“My sweet King…” she whispered with adoration and hugged him tightly until a rain shower was suddenly pouring down on them.

Quickly pulling off his coat, Kylo threw it over Y/N and laid his arm around her before he could see a wide open hut.

“Let’s get you out of this rain.” he said, while already pulling her towards the small structure. When they were finally sheltered Kylo and Y/N were already completely drenched and she couldn’t stop her laughter.

“That was a surprise…” trying to wring out the skirt of her dress, Kylo suddenly cupped her face to brush away the wet strands of hair that were clinging to her beautiful face.

“I have missed you so much…” Kylo whispered against her cold lips before he pulled her even closer.

“I’m here now, my King. And I’m not leaving you ever again.” Y/N smiled before kissing him gently, which soon turned more and more desperate.

Fiddling with the buttons of Y/Ns dress, Kylo soon picked her up and pinned her against the next pillar.

Lydie was walking up and down the Veranda while they were still a few raindrops falling from the sky.

“They will be fine.” Hith smiled and laid a hand on her shoulder.

“I hope so…” lifting her gaze, they could soon see Kylo and Y/N coming along the path, chuckling and teasing each other.

“For star’s sake, they are completely drenched!” The handmaiden sighed and her boyfriend only smiled. Lydie was really protective of Y/N since they had become such close friends and immediately pulled her away from Kylo to get her into a hot bath.

“Seems like I won’t be getting her back for a while.” Kylo snickered while brushing his wet hair back.

“Your own fault for even letting one raindrop hit her.” Hith also joked and both of the men went inside.

Taking a hot shower himself, Kylo soon was lounging on the couch in the living room waiting for Y/N to return to him.

“Where is Indo?” he asked his other Knight who was training outside.

“Taking care of your order and that it will be delivered in time.” the other stated and swung his training speer.

“What did you order?” hearing her sweet voice behind him, Kylo could soon feel her arms around his neck while she leaned her head against his.

“A surprise.” he stated calmly and she quickly rounded the sofa to sit herself down in his lap, while holding her pad.

“Will you read to me?” he asked and gently pressed his lips against her temple, while Y/N nodded excited.

“I improved a lot since you were gone since I wasn’t so distracted.” chuckling lightly she searched the last thing she had read before starting to quietly read out loud, while everyone listened.

-

Waking up from the feeling of Y/Ns soft and warm lips against his cheek, Kylo slowly opened his eyes to look into her smiling face.

“Good Morning, Beautiful.” he mumbled, his voice rough.

“More like good afternoon, my wonderful King.” pressing another kiss on his lips he looked confused at her.

“It is already midday.” she explained to him and brushed his black hair out of his still sleepy face while he sighed deeply.

“I slept that long? Why didn’t you wake me?” resting his head onto her lap, Y/N started to play with his hair.

“I thought I let you rest a bit more after last night, besides since we will be returning tomorrow this is the last chance for you to sleep this long.” with another smile she could feel his big hand on her bare skin while he caressed her stomach.

“How are you feeling?”

“Just fine, like the days before. You don’t have to worry about us so much.” seeing how intensely Kylo starred at his hand that was still resting on her abdomen she smirked a little.

“How does it feel like? Through the Force…” Y/N asked carefully and Kylo looked up into her eyes that were filled with curiosity.

“Do you want to know?” slowly sitting himself up he brushed with his hand over her cheek, before she shyly nodded.

“You need to trust me implicitly…”

“I already do.” she whispered before kissing him gently.

Laying his hand against her temple, Kylo closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against hers, his other hand still resting on her belly.

Y/N easily let him enter her mind and he could nearly let Y/N experience what he was feeling through the force, the connection that had already built between him and his small little child.

When he heard a soft sob, he immediately stopped and quickly opened his eyes, worried that he might have gone too far, but she had the brightest smile on her lips.

“It feels wonderful…” she quietly whispered and he nodded with a smile.

“It does.” pulling her closer they quietly embraced each other.

While Y/N was playing in the water with Lydie and Umi, Kylo was sitting on a lounger at the beach with the other two.

“Kylo! You promised to swim with me.” she suddenly called over and the Supreme Leader sighed. He wasn’t one for water plays but still sat up and walked closer.

“Did I?” he asked innocently and pulled her closer by her waist. Leaning down to her, Kylo kissed her already smiling lips.

“Yes you did, my sweet King.” walking backward she pulled him towards the deeper end and soon dived into the clear water.

Following her immediately, Kylo swam after her over the ocean floor while colorful fish were surrounding them.

It was a beautiful moment and Kylo couldn’t be happier about the thought to experience even more wonderful things with her and soon their child.

Y/N appeared in front of him, holding onto his broad shoulders so the waves wouldn’t sway her away. Pressing a gentle kiss on his lips, she soon pointed up to the surface and Kylo held her tight before he swam upwards.

“Look what I found!” she said immediately, but out of breath before she held up a white glittering crystal.

“It’s beautiful, just like you…” kissing her temple, Kylo held her close before he looked to the beach.

When he saw Lydie waving he knew it was time.

“Come, Dinner is waiting for us.”

“Can’t it wait a little longer?”

“No, especially since I can feel you trembling in my arms.” giving in with a deep sighed, Y/N swam back with Kylo while holding dearly onto her little treasure.

Letting Lydie take her inside to make her ready, Kylo spoke with his Knights for a short while before he dried himself as well and got into something more noble than usual.

Nervously tapping with his thumb against the armrest of his chair, he was sitting at the table filled with lit candles until the door opened and Y/N entered in a beautiful gown.

“Did I miss something or is today a special day?” she asked and chuckled nervously while Kylo helped Y/N in her chair.

“Don’t ask too much, just enjoy.” pushing his hair back, Kylo sat down in his own chair again before Lydie served the first course.

Through the meal, Y/N, of course, noticed how nervous her King was and she was wondering why. Was he suddenly afraid to be a Father? Was he regretting his choices? Flinching slightly at the sound of Lydie clearing her throat, Y/N looked towards her while Kylo only nodded.

Cleaning off the plates from dessert she soon returned with a blindfold.

“What is that?” Y/N asked with a chuckle and looked confused at Kylo who placed a soft kiss against her cheek.

“A surprise…” he whispered and she noticed the pleading look in his eyes, which made her nod and close her eyes.

As soon as Lydie had placed the blindfold over Y/Ns eyes, everything went fairly quick. Lydie dimmed a few other candles in the room so that just the ones on the table were illuminating the box Kylo was placing in front of his hopefully soon wife before he lifted the cover.

When the handmaiden left the room, Kylo kneeled down next to Y/N and gently took her hand.

“I know I’m not good at getting my feelings across a lot of times… and even now I barely can get my words out but…” feeling her grip tighten around his hand he smiled a little.

“I love you. Maybe even since the first time our eyes met. And since I’m your King…” loosening the blindfold around her head, Kylo waited until she got used to the light.

“I want you to be my Queen.”

When she heard his words her eyes had landed on the glittering thing inside the box and she gasped loudly.

Inside was the most beautiful crown, Y/N had ever seen in her life and for a moment she was too overwhelmed. Overwhelmed with the words she just heard her beloved King say to her until she met his gaze.

Nodding frantically, tears were already streaming down her cheeks while she laughed relieved and embraced Kylo tightly.

“Is that a yes?” he asked, chuckling nervously while gently brushing up and down her back.

“Yes … yes, I love you so much …” she sobbed and he hugged her even tighter.

Both of them had repressed their feelings for so long that it now felt like a heavy burden was lifted from both of their shoulders.

“Here, let me …” standing up he carefully took the crown out of the box.

“Was that the delivery you were talking about the other day?” she asked while brushing her tears away carefully.

“It was. The blacksmith was working night and day for it. It should fit perfectly.” Kylo whispered while placing the crown gently onto her head and he was right, it fitted perfectly.

“Queen Y/N.” bowing to her Kylo had the most proudest smile on his lips, while Y/N almost started crying again out of happiness.

Finally being able to show their true feelings, Y/N and Kylo couldn’t imagine their life getting anymore perfect until they would meet their child.


	11. Chapter 11

Until the ship would be ready in a few hours, Kylo and Y/N used this time to take a last walk along the beach while Umi was running beside them, chasing birds.

“Is it just me or has she grown just since yesterday?” Y/N asked while she leaned against Kylos arm which she was holding onto.

“She is still young and if she is fully grown she will be reaching your waist.” Kylo explained and Y/N looked surprised up at him.

“I didn’t just bring her to be your companion, she should be able to protect my Queen as well.” Pulling her closer, Kylo pressed a kiss against her temple, which made her smile shyly.

“Since when did you actually consider … marrying me…?” she asked and Kylo smiled for a moment.

“A long time ago… but since I wasn’t sure if you returned my feelings I held back until I heard your words in the cells.” surprised Y/N looked up at him and suddenly slapped his arm with a chuckle.

“You can be such a tease, next time don’t just wait around and talk to me!” she shook her head and he nodded with a laugh.

“I Promise… my Love.” pulling her closer, Kylo leaned down to kiss her, but was interrupted by a call.

“The ship is ready … sadly we need to return.”

Y/N could tell that he didn’t want to, but she placed a few more kisses on his lips.

“Don’t make that face, my lovely King. We have a wedding to plan.”

“Oh we have a lot more to plan.” brushing gently over her belly, she smiled.

“Our little star…”

The return in the palace was calm without Hux immediately coming to nag and Y/N wondered how his stay in solitary might have influenced him.

She really hoped for the better, otherwise she wouldn’t feel safe to have him around her or her child.

Feeling Kylos Hand on her lower back, she cuddled up against his side.

“Do you want to rest first?” leaning his head against hers, she nodded the slightest her hand gently resting against her neck.

“Lydie, could you?”

“Of course, Supreme Leader. Come Y/N I will bring you to your room and make you something against the nausea.” the handmaiden spoke and carefully lead her away.

Kylo watched them leave before he met up with the rest of his knights to get an overview of the current situation.

Nothing major had happened these last two weeks they had been away, but a lot of small things had piled up that he needed to take care of.

Entering the throne room he looked satisfied up the stairs where now two thrones were standing, one for him and one for Y/N.

For now these were the first steps before a third throne would join them and Kylo was reminded again how eager he was to meet his child. After collecting every report he needed, especially from the cell ward Kylo made his way to his and Y/N’s room.

As soon as he entered the room a loud sharp chirp from Umi announced the intruder until the feline recognized Kylo and started to purr while laying back down against Y/Ns legs.

His now fiance, was resting in their bed her pad in one hand and a hot tea in the other, her crown displayed on her Nightstand together with the white crystal from the beach.

Throwing a few papers on his desk, he stepped closer to the bed.

“Better?”

“It’s just Morning Sickness, it will be over soon.” looking at the stack of papers, Y/N sighed.

“Will you start working already?”

“Not if you don’t want me to.” he grinned and already climbed on the bed next to her.

“Well I don’t want you to.” laying her things aside, Y/N leaned against his chest while he laid his arms around her.

“But I would like to talk to you about a few things.” Kylo mumbled against her temple before resting his lips against it.

“And what would that be?”

“What kind of crib you want. Where our baby’s room should be when it gets older, how you want to decorate it.” he counted the things that were on his mind.

“Oh, I hadn’t thought about that yet …” with a loud and dramatic gasped Y/N shook her head before she started to laugh.

“Don’t lie to me, you are thinking of nothing else.” Kylo laughed with her, his hands constantly brushed over her arms or her stomach.

“Who said you are allowed in my head again?” she chuckled before crawling onto his lap and laying her arms around his neck.

“You are allowing it …” when Y/N rested her head on his shoulder Kylo started to kiss along her forehead while he brushed up and down her back.

“I would allow you anything… my Love.” when she looked up at him, her eyes were full of adoration and love and Kylo returned it with the brightest smile before he pulled her into a soft kiss.

“Could you feel what it would be already?” Y/N suddenly asked, hopeful and excited but the Supreme Leader shook his head.

“I tried, sadly nothing yet. Have patience…” laying his big hand against her face, Y/N leaned into Kylos gentle touch and closed her eyes before she cuddled back up against his chest. The safest place for her and their child.

The next Morning Kylo and her were woken up early to begin their first day of work after their holiday.

While Kylo was already done, he sat on his chair watching how Lydie was preparing Y/N so carefully until she placed the final piece on her head, the crown.

“Do I really have to wear it now? It seems over the top without you wearing one…” she sighed deeply but Kylo knew she loved this crown, he could see it in her eyes.

“First of all, you are more beautiful than I am so this fits you much better. Besides I don’t need a crown to rule.” walking towards her, he kissed her forehead and she started to smile.

“Come on. Let’s give these old fools a heart attack.” holding out his Hand, Y/N grabbed it and let him help her up.

“So spiteful today.”

“Just in a good mood, my Love.”

Lydie held the door open for them before she bowed. Now that they were back in the palace again she needed to be more polite than back at the estate.

“I will see you later, Lady Ren.”

“What are you guys planning on doing?” while walking through the corridors Kylo laid his arm around her waist.

“Me and the girls will be planning my dress while we watch you train.”

“You don’t have to if you want to focus on your dress.”

“But I always like watching you train.” gently brushing over his cheek, he leaned down so that she could kiss him before they entered the conference room.

The first thing that Y/N noticed was the second chair next to Kylos and she couldn’t contain the smile that was on her lips.

Helping her on her chair, Kylo soon sat beside her before he took her hand in his and nodded towards the old mans in the council who were just standing there with wide open mouths.

“Please sit down, we have a few important things to discuss.” Kylo said coldly and the old Leaders sat down in their chairs while waiting nervously.

“As you can see Y/N has joined us now, for various. The first and most important reason would be that she will be my wife fairly soon and rule with me. Which also means, your council will not be needed anymore. And in other news -” suddenly breaking off with his sentence he looked down at his hand which Y/N squeezed lightly and shook her head barely. She didn’t want to let those people know that she was expecting a child especially after what happened to her and her own mother.

Only nodding to her silent request, Kylo pressed a soft kiss against her temple.

“You … you want to throw us out? You can’t rule without us!”

“Why not? She already did.” pointing at Y/N, who looked surprised until she remembered that he read all the reports and that she mostly didn’t do what the old man and Hux had to say to her.

“If you are not happy with my decision you are allowed to leave the planet. I don’t want you near the palace anyway.”

“A…And where should we live?! You’re taking our home from us.”

“Do i look like I care. You can gather your things until the end of the day and then you will leave this place.” Kylo stood up, which was the sign for Y/N to follow him, but he was already helping her up from her seat.

As soon as they left behind the conference room, both Kylo and her started to laugh.

“You were so harsh to them!” Y/N chuckled.

“Does it matter? They are not our problem anymore.” laying his arms around her waist he picked her up to stare into her smiling and gorgeous face.

“So … your dress, huh?”

“Nooo, I won’t tell you anything and no peeking in my head!” showering his face in kisses, Kylo tried to carefully walk towards the garden.

“I will let you go to your friends now and after that we will present the villagers their new Queen.” Kylo grinned into the kiss.

Letting her down, the Supreme Leader watched his Queen walk with a swing in her step to her girls that were waiting for her at the loungers.

While the Knights and him trained, they heard giggling and laughing from the group of girls. Kylo couldn’t deny that he was curious what they were talking about, but he kept out of Y/Ns head while she had her fun.

In all those years, Kylo never would have thought that another person’s happiness would be so important to him or make him this happy himself. But here he was, smiling at his soon to be wife who was just having fun with her friends and wasn’t such a loner like in the beginning.

Kylo was proud to have given her the happiness she deserved while she was the happiness he had needed all his life.

After the training was finished the Knights scattered around the pool to cool themselves while Kylo brushed the sweat from his naked chest with a wet towel before approaching the talking group of girls.

“My King…” Y/N already greeted him, without looking up from the cloth samples the tailor had provided.

“My Queen.” Kylo smiled before turning her head towards him so that he could kiss her, which made the women around them immediately giggle.

“I will make myself presentable for the audience and will pick you up.” he whispered in her ear before he left towards their bedroom.

Returning in new attire, he found Y/N alone waiting for him while she was petting Umi.

Looking up at Kylo she smirked slightly while biting her lower lip.

“You look so handsome my King.” she noticed while standing up from her chair to let her hands brush up his chest.

With a smile, Kylo leaned down to kiss her softly before he leaned his forehead against hers.

“And you are radiating with beauty.”

“Oh shush, you !”

Pulling her towards the big balcony that was facing the market place, where most of the announcements to the townspeople were made.

Before he could even say anything the people in front of them started cheering as soon as they saw Y/N who waved to them.

Kylo might have been their Leader, but Y/N was the one they had chosen for themselves and he was proud and glad about that.

“See, they all love you.” he whispered into her ear while she could only smile by that warm welcome.

“I hope you know what that means, my King. A big celebration feast.” Kylo took a deep disappointed breath, this was something he had not thought about.

Leaning back in his thrones, Kylo let his eyes wander over the ocean of people in the throne room who were celebrating in their name.

Everyone was in harmony, the towns people and even the higher ranked people were standing side by side without a bad word anywhere.

They were all just here to celebrate the engagement of Y/N and Kylo. Something he ever expected in his life.

Not even the General, who was standing next to his throne now, was saying anything. Since Kylo had let him out of his cell, Hux was finally behaving how he should. Obeying without constantly trying to get his own agenda through and he even avoided Y/N after Kylo explicit told him to stay away from her.

Finally it seemed like everything was going his way and that he could finally be happy.

The woman of his dreams sitting right next to him with their child growing inside of her belly.

“How are you feeling, Love? Everything alright?” he whispered into Y/Ns ear while letting his fingers slightly brush over her side towards her stomach.

“Just perfect, my sweet sweet King.” pressing a almost shy kiss against his cheek, Kylo couldn’t help himself to kiss her soft lips gently.

Enjoying his loving touches for another moment, Y/N suddenly stood up from her throne.

“Hey… where are you planning on going?” Kylo asked and grabbed her by her wrist.

“I will sing for you, like the first day we met. It was a surprise.” laying her hand against his cheek, she grabbed his drink and took a sip while she winked.

When she wanted to step down the long steps towards the dancefloor Y/N suddenly stopped before she quickly turned around to slap the cup out off of Kylos hand which he was about to drink from.

Shocked he looked into her horrified eyes while blood was dripping from her mouth and her legs slowly gave out under her.


	12. Chapter 12

In an instant Kylo stopped her fall with his force before he took her in his arms.

His first reaction was to shove his gloved fingers down her throat until she had emptied everything that was in her stomach out onto the floor.

Until somebody had even noticed something Kylo had already picked her unconscious body up.

“NOBODY WILL LEAVE THIS ROOM UNTIL I KNOW WHO THAT WAS!!” Kylo screamed and the Knights immediately followed his orders, shutting down every door while their Leader run out. As quickly as he could, Kylo made his way to the infirmary constantly reaching out through the force to have an eye on Y/Ns and his childs life force hoping it would not be too late.

Doctors and nurses rushed towards them and Kylo could only stutter something about poison until he was pulled away from Y/N.

Lydie was stumbling into the infirmary, tears already streaming down her face when she saw Y/Ns dress stained with blood.

“Wh…what happened…?” she whimpered while helping Kylo sit down onto a chair since he seemed completely in shock.

“She … she drank from my cup and … the blood…” he mumbled while looking down on his trembling hands.

“Will she make it?” Indo and Hith were standing in the doorway.

“We don’t know yet.” Lydie answered.

“I let everything get confiscated, food and drinks. The guests are questioned right now.” Hux entered and explained the situation to the Supreme Leader.

“Everyone but one.” confused everyone looked up at him, but the ginger had his eyes focused on Y/Ns handmaiden who was weeping in Hiths arms.

“What are you implying?!” Indo hissed and pulled his weapon.

“She could’ve done it as well. Being close to Lady Ren could have made her jealous. It would be a valid motive.”

“How dare you!! Lydie loves Y/N like her own sister!” Hith was standing up and pushing the General away.

“I’m just stating the obvious. And if you want to find the culprit Supreme Leader, you should consider everyone. If you want revenge for your Lady.”

The Knights wanted to speak up then they had noticed Hux manipulating words but Kylo only nodded, his head hanging low.

“Kylo! You can’t do this! Lydie would never harm Y/N!” Hith plead to his Master but also old friend.

“Somebody did this to her! Not only her but our child!!” pointing at Y/N who was laying there unconscious while the Doctors tried to safe her life.

“And somebody will pay for what they did and I don’t care who it was!!” he screamed at them before Hux dragged the handmaiden out of the infirmary, while the two Knights begged Kylo to see things clear.

“ENOUGH!” the whole room started to shake. 

“Leave… or disobeying will be the last thing that you do.” Kylo threatened and Hith and Indo left the room before the Supreme Leader felt back into his chair, devastated.

All night long Kylo was right by her side. Desperately reaching out for her and their babies lifeforce just to be sure that the Doctors and Nurses said the truth. That they would make it, that even though she bled so much Y/N was out of danger, at least for now. 

Looking down on her unconscious body, Kylo rested his hand on her stomach. The fate of their baby was still unknown, even though it was alive there was a chance that the poison might have harmed it. For now all he could do was wait, but he wouldn’t waste it on just sitting around. No, he interrogated every single person that was on that horrible feast, if they wanted to give him answers or not.

Without Y/N he felt lost and not knowing who did this to her made him ruthless like never before.

Standing in front of the crying handmaiden with her cuffed hands, Kylo was walking up and down his room.

Since hours she had told him that she knew nothing about what happened, that she would never harm Y/N in anyway.

But she was the last one left and Kylo didn’t know what he was supposed to do. WIthout Y/N he had nothing left but revenge and the urge to find the culprit.

“TELL ME THE TRUTH!” he screamed at the shivering girl who only shook her head while tears streamed down her face.

“I already told you… please Kylo… I could never …” she whimpered slowly sinking down on her knees until they were suddenly interrupted. Hux came into the room, his hands like usual folded behind his back.

“I have new information regarding your search for the culprit.” the General spoke and Kylo turned away from the broken woman.

“What is it?!” he hissed and followed the Ginger when he left the room.

“Her little friend, that demanded Y/Ns hand. You hopefully didn’t forgot that you put me in a cell next to him. At first I didn’t bother about his words but… i got word that he indeed did conspire to harm her after rejecting him.”

“And how in stars name was he supposed to do this while he was in solitary?” Kylo shook his head, ridiculed by these accusations since they didn’t seem to make any sense with these circumstances.

“With the help of the one who is denying the truth to you at this moment.” nodding towards the closed door, Kylo knew that Hux was meaning Lydie, which sobs he could still hear.

But why would she? After helping them to finally get together, help him with the proposal. It didn’t make sense that she suddenly would harm Y/N, expect Anwir had poisoned her mind with his words.

“I will question him.”

“You shouldn’t wait to long. If they found out Lady Ren survived they might try a second time.” the General only suggested before going back into the room to bring Lydie back into her cell.

The Knights were following Kylo towards the cells, Indo and Hith still didn’t talk to him or followed his orders, which he was fine with, for now. He would find the culprit, with or without their help.

Days later he was sitting in his chair in the conference room, just staring into nothingness while General Hux was going through informations he had supposedly gathered.

At this point Kylo was just waiting for Y/N to wake up, she should be there when the one who had hurt her would be executed.

Folding his hands together Kylo rested his hand onto them while glaring at Hux.

Suddenly the doors were swung open while three people entered the room. Y/N, still weak on her legs was standing between Indo and Hith before she grabbed one of Indos throwing daggers and tossed it in the Generals direction before it landed in his shoulder.

“Ah you goddamn Lunatic!” he screamed while trying to pull out the knife. Quickly Hith and Indo used the force to pin him against the wall behind him, so he wouldn’t be able to resist.

“Y/N… Are you okay? You shouldn’t be on your feet!” Kylo was quickly to be by her side to pull her in his arms, but she pushed him away.

“How could you believe that Lydie had something to do with this?!” she asked him, her voice still weak but firm.

“I didn’t believe it.” surprised all three of them looked at Kylo.

“I knew something was wrong with whatever Hux tried to make me believe but I had no proof. Lydie and Anwir are somewhere safe so he couldn’t harm them.”

“So you knew that she was innocent and you didn’t tell at least us?! You questioned her for hours on end.” Hith almost screamed.

“No we made a plan how they could get away for now, but Hux wasn’t supposed to become suspicious.” he explained to them and Y/N could only sighed relieved while she felt back into his outstretched arms.

“Let me bring you back to the Doctor so you can rest.” lifting her off her feet, Kylo wanted to leave the room but she started to struggle.

“No! I’m not leaving this room until this rat is dead! I will kill him myself if I have to!” Y/N tried to get off Kylos arms but he held her tightly.

“You will not do such thing! I will not let you stain your hands with blood, ever. It’s bad enough for our child that one of its parents is a murderer. It doesn’t have to be both of us.” with a defeated voice, Kylo leaned his head against hers and he could feel her hands dig into his shoulders while she silently nodded.

“I will do it…” Hith was the one who spoke now.

“Not only did he harm Y/N and the baby. But he tried to get Lydie executed for his crimes.”

All of them looked to Hux who was bleeding profusely from his shoulders, the rest of the Knights of Ren had already surrounded him.

“He is all yours.” Kylo agreed. He didn’t want to give the General an official trial or a public execution. Hux should be forgotten like the low life he was.

Walking out of the room with Y/N in his arms, both of them could hear Hith pull his weapon before the doors behind them closed and Kylo brought her back to the infirmary.

Y/N endured so much already that Kylo didn’t want her to see how another men would be killed by his command. If he could have, he had avoided this situation all together.

“Where is she?” leaning her head on his shoulder, Y/N sighed deeply.

“I sent here with Anwir and a few Guards in a Estate in the Mountains. I will let somebody bring her home to you.” Kylo promised, while kissing her temple.

“What about Anwir?” seating her on one of the beds, Kylo shrugged his shoulders.

“I don’t want him here… not even here in town. It’s not safe with him so near to you…”

“You think he would harm me?”

“He hurt you, not physically but emotionally. And besides … he was the one who killed Shari. It might have been an accident from what I saw when I looked into his mind, but who says he wouldn’t have such an outburst again.”

“H… he killed her?” she asked shocked and Kylo could only nod, wanting to spare her from the details.

“H…how…?”

“That doesn’t matter. But he is a danger to you in my eyes.” calmingly brushing up and down her back, Kylo leaned his head against hers. 

“Gyaru… you could send him there. If you don’t want him around then I don’t want it either.” leaning his forehead against hers, Kylo chuckled lightly. Thankful that she was so understanding to his selfish request.

“Why did Hux do it … I still don’t understand… Why did this happen to us…” she quietly mumbled while she was close to breaking down in front of him. Indo and Hith had immediately told her what had happened as soon as she woke up. That she was poisoned and that Kylo, her Kylo, was accusing the wrong person and being manipulated by Huxs words.

“He didn’t meant to poison you. I was the target. He wanted to kill me and accuse you of doing so. Giving you the choice to stay with him and alive when he would’ve taken over or die as my murderer. To be honest it wasn’t even a bad plan, but he always forgets how sloppy he is to execute them.” gently caressing her cheek, Kylo looked worried into her face.

She still looked tired, especially with the red and dark rings under her eyes but even now she was so beautiful to him and he couldn’t describe in words how unbelievable happy he was that she was alive and fairly alright.

“The baby… will it be alright? The Doctor said it would be fine but … Could you feel something?” Kylo could feel the tight grip around his hand and silently laid his hand on her stomach.

“I can feel it’s little heartbeat.” he whispered while leaning his head against hers.

“It’s strong. Our Baby will survive, Y/N. It will be fine.”

“I know it’s alive… but what if something will be wrong with him?! It was my fault…” slowly tears were building up in her eyes and Kylo laid his arm around her. before he raised his eyebrows.

“Him?” he smiled surprised.

Leaning her head on his shoulder Y/N slightly nodded.

“I .. I just feel like it’s a him…” she whispered remorsefully.

“Well.. if it is, I’m sure he will be fine and if not … I wouldn’t love him any less and we will help him to have a comfortable life. Our baby will be fine. Don’t worry about it and especially don’t give yourself the fault. You didn’t poison yourself.” feeling her suddenly slouch down his chest he looked worried down at Y/N.

“Kylo… I’m dizzy…” she mumbled weakly.

“It’s okay my Love. Rest your eyes, I will be right here.” gently letting her sink down onto the medical bed, Kylo held tightly onto her hand.

Kylo staid by her side, trying not to give into his exhausted mind and tried to stay awake.

Slowly his head started to sink until the door to the infirmary swung open and the Supreme Leader flinched awake again.

Lydie was immediately making her way onto the other side of Y/Ns bed.

“She really woke up?” the maid asked and Kylo nodded silently.

“Just for a little while because she immediately came running to make things clear. She got dizzy shortly after.” he explained.

“I’m sorry for putting you through this, but you don’t have to worry now. Hith will take care of Hux.” he assured her.

“I’m just relieved that she is alright. And I understand why you had to do it, if Hux had noticed that we saw him as the suspect he might have tried to kill her again or you.” sitting down on a chair that a droid had brought her Lydie took a deep breath.

Hith and Indo joined them a few moments later, to wait with them until Y/N would finally wake up again. Even Umi sneaked into the infirmary and soon laid down next to her owner, gently pushing her head against Y/Ns hand before starting to purr.

Everyone who grew so important to her, was now by Y/Ns side when she needed them the most.


	13. Chapter 13

It took a few weeks for Y/N to fully recover but finally, they were standing together in front of a Maester, their hands connected and bound with a crimson ribbon. 

Kylo couldn’t stop staring at Y/N who looked absolutely breathtaking in her wedding dress, a small baby bump visibly showing through the white fabric.

“She is mine and I am hers.”

“He is mine and I am his.”

Both replied at the same time and finally, Kylo was allowed to pull her into a soft and loving kiss.

They were finally married. Finally, Y/N was his wife and he couldn’t describe the overwhelming emotions he was feeling right now almost forgetting that they weren’t alone in the throne room.

Loud applause was echoing in these tall walls and both of them looked back at the big audience behind them. 

Even though Kylo hated them, he allowed a small feast, but only with the Knights and Lydie, nobody else would be allowed and everything was tested before it would even come near his now wife.

But fairly soon they retreated into the garden area alone, Y/N was exhausted after this long day and Kylo provided her with soft cuddles and kisses while she was napping in his arms.

When his eyes landed on her baby bump he realized that soon there would be another person in his arms. His child.

For a moment his thoughts drifted off, how would it be to be a Father, would he even be able to share Y/N with someone who had already stolen her heart. He started to have doubts that soon vanished again, while he bonded more and more not only with his wife but also with the little thing inside of her.

Kylo loved the times were it was just the two of them and he could lay his head on her round belly and feel the little nudges from their child.

The first time the little one kicked it was a shocking moment for them all, especially for Y/N who immediately thought that something was wrong, which made her even more relieved when they found out that it was just the first hello of their baby.

In her last month, Kylo worked alone and let her rest as much as she could, since the baby could come any moment now. And their little one gladly chose a calm moment.

In the middle of the Night, Y/N woke Kylo gently, informing him about her water that just broke and the contractions that had started.

Quickly the Supreme Leader let the Doctors know and soon got pushed out of the door by Lydie since he was more in the way with his worries than a help.

It was nerve-wracking for him to not be by Y/Ns side while she was in labor and about to give birth to their baby. But he took Lydies advice to heart. He would just feel useless while Y/N was enduring all this pain and the only thing he would be able to do was standing helpless beside her and probably make Y/N even more nervous than she already was.

Pacing up and down the hallway he tried to distract himself while he watched up into the night sky, praying that everything would be alright.

Suddenly hearing Y/N scream, Kylos feet immediately brought him in front of their bedroom door, which opened as soon as he had arrived while Lydie smiled up at him. 

“It’s a boy!”

And now Kylo could hear the small cries of his son. Stumbling into the room he could see his wife curled up in the bed, next to her was a small body. Y/N was caressing her sons cheek and carefully leaning her head against his while she cried out of happiness.

“Are… are you two okay?” Kylo asked after falling on his knees next to the bed. The only answer he got was a loud sob from her, showing him a weak but happy smile while everyone else stayed quiet for another moment.

“Your son, Supreme Leader… he … he is blind.”

Looking down at the small infant Kylo noticed his eyes that seemed to be filled with the stars of the galaxy.

“That doesn’t matter. All that matters is that both of them are okay.” he slowly leaned down to them before he pressed his lips against Y/Ns sweaty forehead and laid one of his big hands on the small head of his son.  
“You did wonderful, my Love.” Kylo whispered.

 

After their Bedroom was cleaned and Lydie had bathed Y/N and the baby and the whole situation had calmed down again, he slowly climbed into the bed next to his wife who couldn’t stop staring at the little infant that was laying between them.

“He is so small…” Kylo whispered fascinated and gently brushed with his finger over the small chubby cheek of his son. The little one immediately grabbing it.

A soft chuckle escaped this big stern man and Y/N just smiled up at him with adoration. Almost not able to believe that she was really allowed to have this happy life, after all she has been through.

Pressing a careful kiss on the top of this tiny head, Y/N stared into his beautiful eyes.

“Do you think he will be fine?”

“I’m sure of it, he is something special. Just look at him, he already stole the stars from the galaxy.” Kylo mumbled quietly, before leaning down to them both, gently kissing Y/Ns lips and letting his forehead rest against the tiny face of his son whose hands immediately grabbed his Father’s hair.

“Well… now you have to stay with him forever.” Y/N chuckled lightly at this sight.

“Good, I didn’t have any other plans.” her husband smiled. Taking Y/Ns hand he pressed a small kiss on it, while not trying to pull his hairs out, because his son was gripping them so tightly.

Kylo would have never imagined that he would have his own family at the dark life he had lived, but now here he was a beautiful and wonderful wife and a small son that would make him very proud, he had no doubt about it.

-

Sitting on his desk in Y/Ns and his room, Kylo was just working on a few things while Y/N came back with a few books from the library.

“I got you the reports you … Kylo!” she scolded quietly when she saw the little sleeping baby on his chest.

“What? He started crying…” the Supreme Leader defended himself while brushing over the little ones back.

“You’re not supposed to get him out of his crib when he does…” with a sighed she sat down on the armrest of his chair and carefully brushed over the bit of black hair their sweetheart started to grow.

But of course, she knew how hard it was to resist those little cries when he was supposed to nap, besides she loved the sight of Kylo holding their little son, so, for now, she let him have this moment until Elessar started to wiggle in his Father’s arm and started to babble.

“I think he noticed that your energy is back.” Kylo mumbled and watched his wife tilt her head.

“He is already trying to use the force.” her husband explained while reluctantly giving her the baby.

“You said it yourself, our little one is something special.” she smiled before kissing him and gently rocked her son.

“Mhmm, are you hungry my sweetheart?” she whispered to the baby who only squealed back as an answer.

Leaning his head on his hand, Kylo watched his wife while she nursed him and completely forgot about his work.

-

Sitting in the Garden Area, Y/N was scrolling through a few reports until a small voice reached her ear.

“Mummy! Mummy!” the small prince was running towards her, while she put down a scroll and held her arms open.

Almost running into one of the Knights legs, her son quickly dodged them and landed in his mothers warm arms.

“Hello my Darling. Did you have Fun? Where is your Daddy?” pulling him up on her lap, the young boy immediately cuddled against her chest.

“Talking with Uncle Indo. I got bored.” he honestly stated while enjoying Y/Ns hand gently stroking over his head.

“Can you read me?” he asked and pulled out a book that he took from the library. With a sighed, Y/N pressed a soft kiss on his scalp.

“You are not overdoing yourself, are you?” she asked a bit concerned that he was overusing his powers but her son shook his head with a smile.

“No Mama. Promise.” biting her lower lip slightly she looked into his eyes that were still glittering like the whole galaxy was hiding inside them. Since birth, her little one was blind, which was never something that stopped him. He was as talented as his Father in the Force, maybe even more. It had guided him since he was a toddler and he had learned to see with it. But that didn’t stop his mother from worrying sometimes, which showed how much she loved and cared about him.

Holding up the book again, she smiled defeated and took it from him, while he turned around in her lap.

While she read, she lead his small hands to the parts of the page where pictures were painted and smiled at the excited expression on his sweet face.

Holding onto one of her hands, the young boy leaned back against her chest and listened to the soft voice of his mother until he noticed the strong presence of his father next to them. 

Kylo sat quietly beside them while getting rid of his gloves and listened to the adventures story, Y/N was telling. Noticing his son peeking around his Mother’s arm, Kylo laid his big hand on Elessars head and ruffled lightly through the same black locks he had.

“Don’t forget your training later, young prince.” he heard the deep voice of his Father rumbling in his ears and quickly cuddled back up against his Mother.

“But I don’t want to! Meditating is so boring… I rather want to read exciting stories with Mama.” the small boy pouted.

Kylo shook his head with a slight smile.

“Tell you what, little star hunter. You train with me like usual and then you can pick one of the Fathiers for your own to ride.” Kylo offered and the young boy quickly nodded before he could feel his Mother tensing up the slightest until she let out an agreeing sigh.

“But you need to be careful.” showering her sons face in kisses, he started to giggle which made Y/N smile as well.

Kylo got in his training gear and sat down into the grass with crossed legs, waiting for his little star hunter to join him.

Letting Elessar down from her lap, their small son soon sat himself down into Kylos crossed legs and closed his eyes, his Father trying to guide him through the force while Y/N was calmly watching them, her heart almost aching at the realization of how much she loved these two men.

Umi slowly stood up from her shadowy spot and placed her now gigantic head on Y/Ns lap, letting out a rumbling low purr. The cat was now reaching up to Y/Ns hip, just like Kylo had predicted and never left her side, same with their son.

With heavy steps the big cat slandered to Kylo and let it’s big tongue graze over Elessars face who started to giggle.

Kylo opened one eye and watched them for a moment until his son remembered that he was supposed to be meditating.

“Elessar… concentrate.” his Father mumbled but the little boy didn’t think about that, quickly he had climbed on the cats back.

“Quick Umi! Escape!” the small child said and the striped feline immediately started running away.

“As stubborn as his Father…” Y/N laughed and let herself fall into her husband’s lap before gently kissing him, who only sighed.

“Do you really think it will be alright with him riding a Fathier?” she asked worried and Kylo let his big hand run down her back.

“He will be completely fine. The Force will guide him. Our little star hunter can see just fine with it.”

His wife frowned the slightest and he started to chuckle lightly.

“You’re cute when you worry about him so much.” he whispered into her ear before pressing a soft kiss against her cheek.

“Well, he gives me nothing but worry! Climbing up the Bookshelves in the library! Sliding down the rails from the stairs! You both give me nothing but trouble!” she scoffed but cuddled closer against her husbands chest. 

“Sure whatever you say, my Love.” he chuckled and kissed her temple and brushed over her head.

Nuzzling her head against Kylos, Y/N couldn’t stop smiling.

“We better look where he went or we see your ship suddenly fly by without permission.” she sighed and pulled him with her on her feet.

“You don’t really think he would do that.” with a laugh, Kylo pulled a shirt over his head before taking her hand.

“I would trust him with anything. You know it’s true. He comes after you after all.”

“Oh no, he comes after you and your stubbornness the most.” Kylo countered and she teasingly pushed him.

“Oh shush you!” 

Arriving at the courtyard they saw their son already running through the barn while the Fathiers watched him curious.

“I kind of promised him to choose one… he did meditate after all.” Kylos shoulders slouched down while he sighed.

“Are you getting soft again?” Y/N giggled teasingly.

“Pff as if you are any better.” her husband scoffed, because they both sometimes gave into their sons requests.

“Alright let’s let him pick one.” 

After catching the little rascal, Kylo explained to his son how he best should pick his Fathier, helping him finding the strongest connection.

“This one!” he suddenly shouted and pointed at the tallest one, which made his mother roll her eyes lightly. What did she even expect.

Nonetheless, she picked her son up to help him reach the Fathiers head to gently pet it. 

“You sure about this one?” she asked and the small boy nodded.

“She is perfect!” hugging the snout of the animal it huffed gently.

“Alright, Dad will get you your sattle, if you want to try it.”

“Really?! I can try it?” he asked surprised, since he knew how worried his Mother could get.

“Only in the courtyard for now so you can get used to it.” she agreed.

“Will Daddy and you stay with me?”

“If you want us to, of course.” brushing the hair out of her sons face she pressed her lips on his left cheek and blew against it which made him laugh loudly.

When Kylo had prepared the animal, they sat Elessar into the saddle and showed him were he should hold onto for now while his Father would lead the animal.

Walking by the Fathiers side, Y/N was looking up to her son who had the widest and toothiest grin on his lips which made her smile as well.

At the end they even let him ride one round completely alone, which made him a bit nervous but for his first round, he did wonderful.

Falling into his Mother’s outstretched arms he hugged her tightly.

“This was fun…” he mumbled and she noticed how tired he now was. All this excitement from today had completely exhausted his little body.

Walking back inside the palace, Kylo laid his arm around her waist while she was carrying their son who was quietly snoring in her arms.

“Everyday could be like this.” she smiled while leaning her head against Elessars.

“I agree. I love you, my wonderful Queen.” Kylo leaned down to kiss her.

“I love you too, my sweet sweet King.”


End file.
